Trust
by Adin Sharp
Summary: (Road Rovers) Sport, from "The Dog Who knows too much", wants to the join the Rovers. But can the Rovers trust him once again?


ROAD ROVERS: QUICK STRIKE   
  
  
"Trust"   
  
  
Story by:   
Eric Sharp   
  
  
1ST ROUGH DRAFT   
January 27, 2001   
  
  
2ND ROUGH DRAFT   
October 09, 2001  
  
  
Road Rovers characters, names, situations and the Road   
Rovers universe are the property of Warner Bros. I nor   
this script are connected with Warner Bros. in any way,   
shape or form. Story contents, characters, names,   
situations and anything else associated with Road   
Rovers: Quick Strike is Copyright 1997-2001 by Eric   
Sharp (esharp@ican.net) All rights reserved. This   
document may not be publicized or reproduced in any   
way, shape or form. It must remain fully intact and may   
not be altered in anyway. It is strictly used for not-for-   
profit entertainment purposes and is not intended to   
infringe on any Copyrights.   
  
  
"Trust"   
  
  
Scene-Introduction   
  
  
There is no background other than a Black Screen. The   
Road Rover Symbol (Barking Dog) fades in the center of   
the screen just as the words "TV-Y7 AV" fades in.   
QuickStrike.mid starts playing in the background.   
  
  
MASTER   
(VOICE OVER)   
There are many Rovers, and many forms into teams,   
forming a tight bond with each other. But few have exceed   
in the way that two teams have, in that they've a Road   
Rover Sub-Group. These are the stories... the missions.. of   
those two teams and the sub-group known as: Quick   
Strike.   
  
  
The moment the words, "Quick Strike" is said, the camera  
cuts to a city, with several vehicles coming down the road:  
The Land Striker (a primarily brown and tan van with the  
Road Rover Symbol on its doors with Cyan (a male  
Dalmatian Cano-Sapien (having a human body with a  
canine head, tail, fur, claws, etc.) and has white fur with  
liver-colored spots and has brown eyes. He is wearing the  
normal Road Rover Uniform) driving it, with Aurora (a  
female Brittany Cano-Sapien and has orange fur with a tan  
nose and has Brown Eyes. She is wearing the normal Road  
Rover Uniform), Tyron (a male Scottish Deerhound Cano-  
Sapien and has dark blue Gray fur and Gray Eyes. He is  
wearing the normal Road Rover Uniform) and Powerplay  
(a male Labrador Retriever Cano-Sapien and has yellow  
fur and blue eyes. He is wearing the normal Road Rover  
Uniform) as passengers), Cyctrons (a Blue and White  
Cyctron with the license plate reading: "Tricks", a  
completely Red Cyctron with a license plate reading:  
"Recoil", a yellow and white Cyctron with a license plate  
reading: "Sparks", and a completely Blue Cyctron with a  
license plate reading: "Sky-4" with Eldon (a male  
Dingo/Rottweiler Morph Cano-Sapien (That is, can  
Morph into any one of those forms). He is wearing an  
Blue Shirt and Black Jeans and have his sword by his side.  
He is currently in his Dingo form (Reddish-Brown Dingo))  
driving Tricks, Stalker (a human female with red hair and  
striking blue eyes and is wearing an red shirt and black  
jeans) driving Sparks, Dreamer (a Female German  
Shepherd with Brown Fur and a Black handle Cano-  
Sapien who is wearing a purple shirt with Black Pants)  
driving Sky-4 (aka Skycycle) and Skater (Being Dreamer's  
twin, she looks exactly like Dreamer and is wearing a blue  
jeans jacket, a white shirt, and blue jogging pants and  
boots) driving Recoil) and the Road Base (a Trailer Truck  
with Edward Franklin (EF) (a male Sheepdog Cano-  
Sapien who looks almost like Shag, except where Shag  
has a black nose, EF has a pinkish nose) driving with  
Goldenrod (a male light-gray Coyote-Sapien with  
green eyes, and wears a black shirt, black jacket and black  
jeans) as a passenger) while just overhead flies the  
Phantom Striker (a sleek black jet, with dual guns at the  
front, and triple engines at the front. At the nose of the jet  
and at the tail is the Road Rover symbol with Dama (a  
female German Shepherd Cano-Sapien and has Beige fur,  
and has Brown Eyes and is wearing the normal Road  
Rover Uniform) flying it with Blades (a female Akita  
Cano-Sapien, and has Red fur with brown highlights and  
has Hazel Eyes and is wearing the normal Road Rover  
Uniform), and Streetwise (a male Boxer Cano-Sapien and  
has fawn fur with white highlights on his feet, paws, chest,  
and head and has brown Eyes. He is wearing the normal  
Road Rover Uniform) as passengers), Adin (a male Dingo-  
Sapien who has tawny brown fur with white  
highlights. He is wearing the normal Road Rover Uniform)  
and Harlem (a male Collie Cano-Sapien with a blue-gray  
eye, the other eye is pale white, and has Reddish-Gold  
Bat-like Gargoyle wings. Harlem usually wears a Leather  
Jacket with a pale white shirt with black pants. On his  
right side is his multipurpose gun). They continue down  
this city street as the camera cuts to several scenes during  
the series:  
  
Eric transdogmafying into Adin, Bronx getting blasted,  
and changing into Eldon, Blades karate kicking a Cano-  
Mutant, Harlem flying high, Streetwise using his Super  
Punch power, Aurora becoming invisible, Candice and  
Joan being transdogmafied into Dreamer and Skater,  
Tyron using Leviation on a table, EF punching a Cano-  
Mutant, Cyan typing on a computer just as someone is  
sneaking up behind him, Goldenrod getting a drop on a  
hunter, Powerplay using his water power, Stalker leaping  
out of the shadows, and finally, Dama winking at the  
camera, before becoming Damage and attacking the  
camera, then the camera cuts to:  
  
A plain white background, at which nothing happens then  
Everybody leaps in from off-screen (left and right) and  
takes a fighting pose before the camera FADES OUT to:  
  
The Road Rover Symbol seen at the beginning. The Road  
Rover spins and separates into two, just as the words,  
"Road Rovers" fades in. One of the Road Rover Symbols  
enters the "o" in "Rovers". A moment later, the words,  
"Quick Strike" also fades in, with the remaining Road  
Rover Symbol entering the "Q" in "Quick". As the  
background music fades away, so does the words and  
symbols.  
  
FADE IN  
  
  
Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds   
  
  
Deep in a large cavern in the earth is a lighted complex   
of buildings (shaped like fire hydrants) and clear tubing   
(that connects the buildings together). Sunlight also   
shines from above. This is where the Road Rovers base all   
their operations from.   
  
  
Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Hallway   
  
  
There is no one here. Harlem suddenly comes gliding in   
with Eldon, Goldenrod, and EF hotfooting it trying to   
catchup with Harlem. Harlem looks back, smirking slightly.   
  
  
HARLEM   
(NEW YORK/SCOTTISH ACCENT, EXCITED)   
Hurry it up, bro! The Meeting is starting!   
  
  
Eldon frowns at Harlem.   
  
  
ELDON   
(NEW YORK/SCOTTISH ACCENT, ANNOYED, OUT OF BREATH)   
Hey, you're flying...no fair...   
  
  
EF grumbles.   
  
  
EF   
(SWEDISH ACCENT, GRUFF)   
Bah. You usually beat us to the place where we are going   
with the box so don't complain, El.   
  
  
Goldenrod hrms.   
  
  
GOLDENROD   
(NATIVE AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT)   
Speaking of which...   
  
  
GOLDENROD   
(QUESTIONING)   
Does anybody know what this meeting is about?   
  
  
Eldon shrugs as he runs.   
  
  
ELDON   
(UNCERTAIN)   
No idea.   
  
  
ELDON   
(MURMURING)   
But I heard it was important.   
  
  
Harlem blinks and stops at a door with no markings on it.   
He then glances at the others.   
  
  
HARLEM   
(EXCITED)   
HALT!!!   
  
  
Eldon, EF, and Goldenrod skids to a halt, before looking   
at Harlem.   
  
  
ELDON, EF, GOLDENROD   
(EXCITED, READIED, IN UNISON)   
WHAT?!?!   
  
  
HARLEM   
(SLY)   
We're here.   
  
  
Eldon smiles.   
  
  
ELDON   
(PLEASED)   
Good.   
  
  
Eldon glances at the door.   
  
  
ELDON   
(MUSING)   
Now, let's find out what's going on...   
  
  
They head in. Cut To:   
  
  
Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Guest Room   
  
  
This is a guest room, that has currently be modified to be   
a Meeting Room of sorts. Adin, Blades, Streetwise, Aurora,   
Tyron, Powerplay, Dreamer and Skater are here, some of   
which are impatiently waiting for something or someone. As   
Eldon, Goldenrod, EF, and Harlem walks in, Adin looks at   
them.   
  
  
ADIN   
(CANADIAN ACCENT, SARCASTIC)   
Finally, the last ones show up.   
  
  
Eldon, Goldenrod, EF, and Harlem shrugs sheepishly.   
  
  
ELDON   
(SHEEPISHLY)   
Sorry. We just got kept back a bit.   
  
  
ELDON   
(CONFUSED)   
Did we miss anything?   
  
  
Adin shakes his head.   
  
  
ADIN   
(PLEASED)   
No. We were waiting for you guys to show up. Now that   
you're here, the meeting can start.   
  
  
Adin glances around.   
  
  
ADIN   
(BLUNT)   
We are here to discuss an idea that I had for some time   
now. Namely, a new group of Rovers.   
  
  
BLADES   
(SLIGHT JAPANESE ACCENT, INFORMATIVE)   
This project has been co-named "Quick Strike".   
  
  
Skater and Streetswise frowns briefly.   
  
  
SKATER   
(AMERICAN ACCENT, SLIGHTLY INTERESTED)   
Interesting. But why do you need us here?   
  
  
STREETSWISE   
(SLIGHT FRENCH ACCENT, CONFUSED)   
And why ze group?   
  
  
Dreamer glances at Adin and hrms.   
  
  
DREAMER   
(AMERICAN ACCENT, MUSING)   
I believe Adin is about to tell why.   
  
  
Adin nods.   
  
  
ADIN   
(AGREEING, EXPLAINING)   
Indeed. First thing is why you're all here. For any group   
to get accepted we would need two teams or units as it is   
in the group. That's where we come in.   
  
  
Tyron blinks.   
  
  
TYRON   
(STARTLED)   
...   
  
  
Tyron glances at Adin and nods.   
  
  
TYRON   
(SCOTTISH ACCENT, BLUNT)   
It could just work, lad.   
  
  
EF frowns.   
  
  
EF   
(UNDECIDED)   
Maybe.   
  
  
EF   
(CONFUSED)   
But how do we form the units?   
  
  
Aurora hrms.   
  
  
AURORA   
(AMERICAN ACCENT, REPEATING, THOUGHTFULLY)   
How do we actually form the units?   
  
  
AURORA   
(UNCERTAIN)   
I believe that Adin has the answer to that.   
  
  
Cyan nods.   
  
  
CYAN   
(AMERICAN ACCENT, CERTAINLY)   
Yeah, dudes and dudettes.   
  
  
Eldon frowns briefly.   
  
  
ELDON   
(THOUGHTFULLY)   
Hmmm...   
  
  
Adin smiles.   
  
  
ADIN   
(INFORMATIVE)   
Actually, one unit is already formed by the Master on the   
day that he summoned me, Blades, Streets, Aurora, Tyron,   
Dama, Cyan, and Powerplay. We work well on that mission,   
and the following missions that I think we should be a   
team.   
  
  
Adin sighs.   
  
  
ADIN   
(BLUNT)   
All we need is the other team.   
  
  
Eldon hrms.   
  
  
ELDON   
(THOUGHTFULLY)   
I think I have a few ideas for the other team...   
  
  
Adin arches a eyebrow.   
  
  
ADIN   
(CURIOUS)   
Oh? Do Tell.   
  
  
Eldon nods.   
  
  
ELDON   
(INFORMATIVE)   
The other team would consist of me, my baby bro Harl,   
Eddie, Dreamer, Skater, and Goldenrod...   
  
  
Eldon frowns briefly as he remembers something.   
  
  
ELDON   
(UNEASY, SOFTLY)   
And... possibly one other.   
  
  
Powerplay hrms.   
  
  
POWERPLAY   
(CANADIAN ACCENT, INTERESTED)   
Who might that be?   
  
  
Eldon takes a deep breath, before looking at everyone.   
  
  
ELDON   
(BLUNT)   
Stalker.   
  
  
Harlem STARES at Eldon.   
  
  
HARLEM   
(SHOCKED)   
WHAT?!?!   
  
  
Dreamer frowns at Eldon.   
  
  
DREAMER   
(PROTESTED, DEFERRED)   
El, I believe I speak for everyone when I said, it's not   
going to happen.   
  
  
Everbody nods.   
  
  
SKATER   
(AGREEING)   
Like my sister said.   
  
  
STREETSWISE   
(EXCITED, UNSETTLED)   
She's too unpredictable, monsieur Eldon. Seca Bleu, she   
nearly cost some missions and some lives because her,   
how do you say...recklessness.   
  
  
GOLDENROD   
(REMARKING)   
And it's because of that is why she has been on more teams   
and gotten kicked off them faster than one could say   
Pokemon.   
  
  
EF   
(BLUNT)   
And rumors has it that she is Strayer-bound.   
  
  
Eldon nods.   
  
  
ELDON   
(UNDERSTANDING, THOUGHTFULLY)   
I know that, but I think being in a pernament team setting   
would help her sort a few things out.   
  
  
ELDON   
(ASSURINGLY)   
That could be the thing to launch Quick Strike.   
  
  
Adin frowns.   
  
  
ADIN   
(MUTTERING)   
Maybe, or it could be the thing to make Quick Strike crash   
and burn.   
  
  
Adin hrms.   
  
  
ADIN   
(CONTEMPLATION)   
Either way, She's too unstable to me put on any team.   
  
  
Eldon frowns at Adin.   
  
  
ELDON   
(REASONED)   
And being bounced from team to team isn't gonna help her   
either.   
  
  
ELDON   
(STERN)   
This will.   
  
  
Cyan nods.   
  
  
CYAN   
(ACKNOWLEDGED, REPRIMANDING)   
That's true, dude. But still...   
  
  
Blades closes her eyes.   
  
  
BLADES   
(UNDERSTANDING, DECISIVE)   
As a wise man once said, Training is needed to make a good   
Samurai. Eldon-san is right, and wrong. We can only   
hope that Stalker can learn to work together.   
  
  
Blades opens her eyes and eyes the others.   
  
  
BLADES   
(BLUNT)   
Anyways, any choice would be for Stalker's own.   
  
  
Adin nods.   
  
  
ADIN   
(AGREEING)   
True, Blades, true.   
  
  
ADIN   
(EXPLAINING)   
As for the group, it is true that a team would be approved   
easier than a group, but we have some Rovers, who   
wants to be able to be out on the road, like a   
Strayer, while maintaining being a Road Rover. Quick   
Strike can offer that.   
  
  
Eldon nods.   
  
  
ELDON   
(AGREEING)   
That I can agree with.   
  
  
Eldon sighs.   
  
  
ELDON   
(MURMURING)   
I would like to be out on the road...   
  
  
Goldenrod nods.   
  
  
GOLDENROD   
(AGREEING)   
Me too.   
  
  
Everybody looks at Goldenrod. He notice this.   
  
  
GOLDENROD   
(ADMITTED)   
I like Mission Control, I really do, but I miss the wind   
rushing through my fur.   
  
  
Aurora shakes her head.   
  
  
AURORA   
(CONTEMPLATION)   
Hm. I rather enjoyed being able to relax at times.   
  
  
AURORA   
(REMARKING)   
I don't want to be out there at all times.   
  
  
Tyron nods.   
  
  
TYRON   
(MATTER OF FACT)   
Aye. Plus, there's me, Blades, Streetwise, and Powerplay.   
We could disappear easily for a few hours, maybe even   
for few days, before not longer than that. Suspricion   
may be raised.   
  
  
Adin nods at Tyron.   
  
  
ADIN   
(AGREEING, DECISIVE)   
True. We can discuss that at our next meeting.   
  
  
Adin glances at everyone.   
  
  
ADIN   
(INFORMATIVE)   
This meeting is dismissed.   
  
  
Adin glance stops at Eldon, and Adin frowns.   
  
  
ADIN   
(OMINIOUS)   
Except for you, Eldon. We need to talk.   
  
  
Eldon arches a eyebrow.   
  
  
ELDON   
(CURIOUS)   
All right...   
  
  
Adin waits until everybody leaves before looking at Eldon.   
  
  
ADIN   
(BLUNT)   
Okay, I want to know why do you want Stalker on the list   
for the first two Striker teams.   
  
  
Adin's eyes narrows.   
  
  
ADIN   
(INSISTED)   
Espically after what you've been through because of her.   
  
  
Eldon frowns.   
  
  
ELDON   
(EXAPERATED)   
She was lead along by Demona. It wasn't Stalker's fault.   
  
  
Adin shakes his head.   
  
  
ADIN   
(SUGGESTING, DISARMINGLY)   
But it was. Demona could quite easy tell Stalker the truth   
after you and the Rovers were dead.   
  
  
Adin eyes Eldon.   
  
  
ADIN   
(QUESTIONING, STERN)   
Would you forgive her then?   
  
  
Eldon ponders this before nodding.   
  
  
ELDON   
(UNHESITATING)   
Yes, I would.   
  
  
Eldon crosses his arms.   
  
  
ELDON   
(DETERMINED)   
And Stalker is going to be a part of the second Quick   
Strike team.   
  
  
Adin frowns briefly.   
  
  
ADIN   
(DECISIVE)   
Perhaps.   
  
  
Adin heads for the door.   
  
  
ADIN   
(CALM)   
I'll see you around, Eldon.   
  
  
Adin stops at the doorway and looks back at Eldon.   
  
  
ADIN   
(HOPEFUL)   
And I hope you're right about Stalker.   
  
  
With that, Adin leaves. Eldon watches him go, frowning.   
  
  
ELDON   
(SINCERE)   
So do I, Adin.   
  
  
Eldon looks away from the doorway and hangs his head, deep   
in thought.   
  
  
ELDON   
(BLUNT)   
So do I.   
  
  
The camera cuts to:   
  
  
Scene: House: Bedroom   
  
  
This has what a typical Bedroom should have: A bed, a   
dresser, a desk, etc. A young woman can be seen packing a   
suitcase. This is Olivia Peru. . A male Walsh Colgi is watching her, with   
a slight frown on his face. This is Sport. Olivia is   
nearly finish packing, and sighs heavily.   
  
  
OLIVIA   
(SLIGHT ENGLISH ACCENT, BLUNT)   
Well, Sport. I'm almost packed...   
  
  
Olivia glances at Sport.   
  
  
OLIVIA   
(TO SPORT, QUESTIONING)   
Are you sure your gonna be okay for the next couple of   
days?   
  
  
Sport barks and wags his tail.   
  
  
SPORT   
(AMERICAN ACCENT, THINKING, BLUNT)   
Yeah, I'm gonna be okay.   
  
  
Sport frowns inwardly.   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING, UNSETTLED, REMEMBERING)   
I think...   
  
  
Olivia finishes packing her suitcase, before sighing   
heavily.   
  
  
OLIVIA   
(SIGHING, BLUNT)   
Done.   
  
  
Olivia picks up her suitcase.   
  
  
OLIVIA   
(SLIGHTLY PLEASED)   
All right, I'm set. don't worry, Sporty...   
  
  
Olivia starts heading out, then looks back at Sport.   
  
  
OLIVIA   
(PLEASED, LOVINGLY)   
Be back in a few days. Love you!   
  
  
Olivia leaves. Sports watches Olivia leave before sighing.   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING)   
So...   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING, SAD)   
Alone again. Wish I wasn't so alone...   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING, WORRIED)   
Worst, or maybe best, of all, I keep on remembering the   
trial.   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING, REMEMBERING, SMILING)   
The only time I've been a Cano-Sapien...   
  
  
Sport frowns briefly.   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING, MUSING)   
Then, I wasn't so alone, but then Donovan Bell wanted me   
so I couldn't speak at the trial.   
  
  
Sport sighs heavily.   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING, REMEMBERING)   
It seem so long ago, but then, it was only yesterday, or   
at least, it seems like yesterday...   
  
  
With that, the scene wavers. CUT TO:   
  
  
Scene: Flashback: Sport's POV   
  
  
Scene starts and continues on through Sport's narration,   
including the scuffle between Donovan and Olivia,   
Donovan's trial and Donovan's talk with his lawyer.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER)   
Olivia has been caught by Donovan when she tried to rescue   
me from Donovan's hands. Then, Donovan was laughing it all   
off, thinking he's gonna get off scot free, that is until   
Donovan's lawyers shown him a Newspaper clipping of the   
Rovers. NOW, Donovan wants me gone. For good.   
  
  
The next scene shows Sport on the streets alone. He turns   
around and stares at bikers coming straight towards him,   
yelps and races away with the bikers following.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER)   
Of course, by that time, Donovan's backer has offered a   
gang of bikers alot of money, to get me or to get rid of   
me. That was very unlucky...   
  
  
Very Evil Biker catches up with Sport and snags him by   
Sport's scuff. He chuckles.   
  
  
VERY EVIL BIKER   
(SMUG)   
Gotcha little doggy...   
  
  
Very Evil Biker chuckles as Sport tries to get away but   
can't.   
  
  
VERY EVIL BIKER   
(PLEASED)   
The Boss would be very happy with us.   
  
  
Just then, the Street Rovers (carrying Blitz, Hunter and   
Colleen) and the Cycle Rover (Carrying Shag and Exile)   
rushes by the Bikers, with Hunter cheerfully waving at the   
bikers.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(AMERICAN ACCENT, FRIENDLY, SMUG)   
Just passing by.   
  
  
Very Evil Biker blinks at Hunter, before looking at his   
hands which are now, Sport-less. Very Evil Biker glares.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER)   
If it wasn't for the Road Rovers, I would hate to see what   
would happen to me...   
  
  
The bikers draws out guns and starts firing upon the   
Street and Cycle Rovers. Shag whimpers.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER)   
Still, we weren't out of danger, just yet.   
  
  
Blitz erks as the bikers starts firing. Sport whimpers.   
Colleen frowns and glances at Hunter.   
  
  
COLLEEN   
(BRITISH ACCENT, EXCITED)   
They're still on our tails, Huntie!   
  
  
Hunter frowns.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(STERN)   
Then, it's time that we lose them!   
  
  
Hunter turns the Street Rover, heading west. Cycle Rover   
and the bikers follows. Very Evil Biker looks ahead then   
grins.   
  
  
VERY EVIL BIKER   
(PLEASED)   
They are heading for the Waterfront!!!   
  
  
Very Evil Biker snerks.   
  
  
VERY EVIL BIKER   
(CHUCKLING, EVILLY)   
There is no where out from there, save a watery grave...   
  
  
Hunter frowns and glances over at Colleen.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(STERN)   
Colleen, get everybody ready. It's time to give these guys   
the slip.   
  
  
Colleen nods.   
  
  
COLLEEN   
(AGREEING, ACKNOWLEDGED)   
Gotcha, Huntie.   
  
  
Colleen speaks into the radio.   
  
  
COLLEEN   
(BLUNT)   
Gentleman, get ready...   
  
  
Exile nods.   
  
  
EXILE   
(RUSSIAN ACCENT, UNDERSTANDING)   
Got it, comrade.   
  
  
Shag nods and mutters something as the Cycle Rover heads   
for the harbor. The Street Rover expands to form wings and   
takes off to the sky, as the Cycle Rover's wheels folds   
inwardly in become a hi-tech Hydroplane. The bikers stops,   
most of them just in time to avoid going into the water.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER)   
And we lost them. A shame their bikes doesn't fly or   
float.   
  
  
The scene changes to a view of Road Rover Mission Control.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER)   
Then we make it back to what they call "Road Rover Mission   
Control". It looked impressive, unfortunately I never   
gotten the grand tour of the place...   
  
  
The scene changes again to show Sport and the Rovers are   
in front of the Transdogmafier, with Sport eyeing them   
uneasily.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER)   
It was time for me to go through the Transdogmafier. I was   
nervous, but the Rovers ease my nervousness quite a bit.   
  
  
Hunter smiles.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(REASSURING)   
Don't worry, bud. It won't hurt a bit.   
  
  
Sport cautiously enters the Transdogmafier. Smoke and   
Lights obscures Sport from view.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER)   
Well, I tried it, and I must admit, it was different.   
  
  
The Transdogmafier stops, and reveals Sport as a Cano-   
Sapien. He steps out glancing at himself.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER)   
Very different.   
  
  
SPORT   
(PLEASED)   
Nice. Very nice. A bit loose, but I can live with it.   
  
  
The turbojet Rover can be seen launching out of Mission   
Control, and flying over some countryside.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER)   
Of course, it was not to last. The Rovers has to be   
delivered me straight to the courts so I can give my   
testimony, otherwise Donovan gets free, and I would to   
find out what he would do to my master so we were on our   
way.   
  
  
Turbojet Rovers gets assaulted by enemy jets, and is shot   
down, but at the last moment is converted into a sub, and   
splashes safely into the water.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER)   
Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. Several planes see to   
that. But with thanks to the Rovers, we survive that...   
  
  
The Turbrojet Rover surfaces and the Rovers and Sport gets   
out to only be surrounded by Cano-Mutants. Parvo and   
Groomer drives up in a big machine.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER, REGRETFUL)   
To only face what I wish I could change...My betrayal.   
  
  
Sport approaches Parvo and looks at him as he crosses his   
arms.   
  
  
SPORT   
(STERN)   
I have delivered the Rovers to you, now let my master go!   
  
  
Parvo nods.   
  
  
PARVO   
(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT)   
Of course. I always keep my word. Groomer?   
  
  
The Rovers gapes in shock as Groomer hauls out Olivia who   
Sport rushes over to. Parvo smirks evilly, but Sport   
doesn't notice it.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER)   
I could feel them staring at me in shock. But I did it to   
save my master. But now I know what a vow means to Parvo.   
The hard way.   
  
  
Cano-Mutants secures Sport. He frowns and eyes Parvo.   
  
  
SPORT   
(EXCITED)   
HEY! WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?!?!   
  
  
Parvo smiles.   
  
  
PARVO   
(SMUG)   
I said I keep my vow. And I will. But only my vows. You   
would make a good Cano-Mutant. Groomer, do away with miss   
Peru as you see fit.   
  
  
Sport whimpers as he is carried away.   
  
  
SPORT   
(SAD)   
I just did a bad thing...   
  
  
Even as the Cano-Mutants approaches the Rovers, they   
spring into action, with Hunter luring several Mutants   
away with his Super Speed (leaves a trail of fire behind)   
with the other Rovers knocking the other Mutants   
unconscious and freeing Sport and Olivia in the process.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER)   
I never realize until that very moment how glad Hunter is   
very forgiving. Forgiving enough to get me and Olivia out   
of combined mess. For which I will always be thankful.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER, THANKFUL)   
Very thankful.   
  
  
Sport and Olivia gets on a spare Sand Skimmer with Sport   
driving it. Olivia blinks in shock.   
  
  
OLIVIA   
(STUNNED)   
Wow, Sport. I didn't know you could drive!   
  
  
Sport smiles.   
  
  
SPORT   
(EXCITED)   
Neither do I!   
  
  
Hunter looks around and hrms before smiling.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(COMMANDING)   
Quick guys! Over there!   
  
  
Colleen frowns briefly before smiling in understanding.   
  
  
COLLEEN   
(THOUGHTFULLY)   
I'm beginning to see what you have planned Huntie...   
  
  
Exile nods.   
  
  
EXILE   
(UNDERSTANDING)   
Dah. So do Iski...   
  
  
With the Rovers, Sport and Olivia leading, Parvo's machine   
gets stucked in a marsh pit. Parvo and Groomer climbs out,   
even as the Rovers, Sport, and Olivia drives on.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER)   
We trapped Parvo in that marsh pit...   
  
  
Scene goes to the courthouse where Sport is giving his   
testimony. Olivia and the Rovers are here, listening   
intently.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER)   
And I got to deliver my testimony that put Donovan in jail   
and out of business.   
  
  
The judge bangs his gavel and begins to deliver his   
verdict. Donovan sighs heavily. The Rovers, Olivia, and   
Sport cheers.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER)   
With that, the case was closed, and the mission was over.   
Still, I had to ask...   
  
  
Sport glances at the Rovers.   
  
  
SPORT   
(QUESTIONING)   
So, what's next?   
  
  
A view of Road Rover Mission Control is shown.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER)   
Detransdogmafication is what next.   
  
  
This scene shows the Rovers and the Master debriefing the   
Master on the mission. Sport is nowhere to be seen.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER, MYSTERIOUS)   
Though I did get to have one final say...   
  
  
Blitz smirks and poses.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(GERMAN ACCENT, MACHO)   
Sport is s wussy doggie. Not like me, of course. I'm brave and perfect.   
  
  
Suddenly Blitz yelps in pain and covers his tooshie, as   
Sport (back in normal dog form) grins as he holds a piece   
of cloth in his mouth.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(IN PAIN, SHOUTING)   
HEY!!!   
  
  
Hunter smirks.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(COMMENTING)   
Looks like you got the last words...   
  
  
Hunter chuckles.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(LAUGHING)   
...in the end.   
  
  
All of the Rovers, save Blitz laughs. Sport barks. The   
final scene freezes anime-style.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER)   
And as they say, that was that.   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER, BLUNT)   
But I'm now missing it. Being a Cano-Sapien, even if I   
wasn't a hero. But...   
  
  
SPORT   
(VOICE OVER, ANGUISHED)   
Why now?   
  
  
The scene wiggles. CUT TO:   
  
  
Scene: House: Living Room   
  
  
It is the same as before. Sport hrms.   
  
  
SPORT   
(WORRIED, THINKING)   
Indeed why now?   
  
  
Sport frowns.   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING, UNSETTLED)   
I was perfectly happy until a few weeks ago. So what am I   
missing?   
  
  
Sport blinks.   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING, REALIZATION)   
I'm missing being in a team, in a pack. That is what I'm   
missing.   
  
  
Sport starts pacing.   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING, QUESTIONING)   
But am I good enough to be a Rover. For good this time?   
  
  
Sport hrms.   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING, MUSING)   
...I don't know, but I do know one thing. He's not going   
to call me into action. I have to do this myself.   
  
  
Sport stops pacing.   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING, THOUGHTFULLY)   
Be a Road Rover recruit. It's the only way, and then maybe   
I can get rid of this longing that I have. It's worth a   
shot in any case.   
  
  
Sport frowns for a moment before nodding.   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING, BLUNT)   
That's it. I have decided.   
  
  
Sport frowns.   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING, DETERMINED)   
Let's get this on the road.   
  
  
Sport looks around.   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING, DETERMINED, HOPEFUL)   
Hopefully, then I return I will be able to call myself a   
Road Rover.   
  
  
Sport sighs.   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING, HOPEFUL)   
Hopefully.   
  
  
Sport leaves. CUT TO:   
  
  
Scene: Houston: Streets  
  
  
This is a busy main street. Cars and people   
goes to and fro on the streets and sidewalks.   
CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene: Gen Par Labs: Grounds  
  
  
This is a medium sized building with a chain   
fence around which reads "PRIVATE PROPERTY".   
The sign on the building itself reads: "G.P.   
Labs, Offensive Division". Some Fish Mutants   
and Cano Mutants can be seen, patrolling. CUT   
TO:  
  
  
Scene: Gen Par Labs: Main Office  
  
  
This is a rather plush office. Digit enters.   
Digit is a human male with red hair and brown   
eyes. He is wearing a Tweed Suit and glasses.   
He approaches a desk cautiously.  
  
  
DIGIT  
(CALIFORNIAN ACCENT, CAUTIOUS)   
General, sir, I have the financial quarters for you to   
overview.  
  
  
General Parvo eyes Digit then the book in his hands,   
before sighing. General Parvo is a male cyborg (half-  
human, half-machine) with his right arm and left leg   
are machines. He has a yellow moustache. He is wearing   
a sleeveless green shirt and tanned pants and a black   
boot. He also has a helmet suitable for bicycling. Parvo   
frowns.  
  
  
PARVO  
(SOMEWHAT INTERESTED)   
Fine. I might as well see how much money we're losing   
NOW...  
  
  
Digit coughs slightly and hands Parvo a book, who takes   
it and opens it and starts reading it, frowning.  
  
  
DIGIT  
(CAUTIOUSLY)   
Well, it's not bad, really. We only loss, um....  
  
  
Parvo stops reading and snaps the book closed,   
eyeing Digit.  
  
  
PARVO  
(STRAIGHT FORWARD STERN)   
How much???  
  
  
Digit tugs at his collar uncomfortably.  
  
  
DIGIT  
(MUTTERING LOW)   
26 million dollars.  
  
  
Parvo blinks before he growls softly to himself,   
still eyeing Digit.  
  
  
PARVO  
(SHOCKED)   
WHAT?!?! How come we lost so much?!?!  
  
  
DIGIT  
(STRAIGHT FORWARD)   
Well, I could pull out many explanations about this,   
but it all comes down to one word: ROVERS.  
  
  
Parvo growls.  
  
  
PARVO  
(ANNOYED)   
FIGURES. Just figures. And because of Sheppard's   
pets I'm losing money... GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
  
Parvo stares at the book, with such a look, that if   
Parvo has eye powers, the book would be burning. After   
a long moment, Parvo glances at Digit and hrms.  
  
  
PARVO  
(COMMANDING)   
That is all, Digit. Oh, and get me Groomer. We   
have to discuss, right NOW.  
  
  
Digit nods.  
  
DIGIT  
(ACKNOWLEDGED SUBMISSIVE)   
Yes, sir.  
  
  
Digit leaves. Parvo flexes the book in his hands, until   
it snaps in half as Groomer enters. Groomer (a human   
female wearing a red jumpsuit, and is also wearing a   
helmet suitable for bicycling) approaches the desk.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(QUESTIONING)   
Digit said you wanted to see me, my General?  
  
  
Groomer eyes the broken book, before looking   
at Parvo.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(CAUTIOUSLY)   
Erm, are you okay, General?  
  
  
PARVO  
(STERN)   
I'm okay. Upset but okay. We need to find the   
Rovers' headquarters and blow it up so there   
will be nothing left but a crater in the ground.  
  
  
Groomer hrms before frowning.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(INFORMATIVE)   
General, you and I both know we don't know the   
locations of the Rovers. The only Rover base we   
know of is the one under the Effiel Tower, which   
has since been abandoned.  
  
  
Parvo frowns in acknowledgement.  
  
  
PARVO  
(ANNOYED)   
I know that. I just wish I don't lose bases at   
the rate the Rovers are going through them. And   
that does not include Strayers, Wild Kats, Bounty   
Hunters, and heaven knows who else. We have to stop   
this know, before we lose any more money.  
  
  
Groomer frowns thoughtfully.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(KNOWINGLY)   
But the only way we could draw them out, is through   
us wanting to get something for us to use. Which,   
would put us back into the money trap.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(THINKING OUT LOUD)   
I think I got an idea that will end all of our problems...  
  
  
Parvo smiles slightly.  
  
  
PARVO  
(INTERESTED)   
How so, Groomer?  
  
  
Groomer shakes her head.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(SLYLY, SMUGLY)   
I can't, but I can promise you that this plan will   
take care of all our problems.  
  
  
Parvo hrms thoughtfully before eyeing Groomer.  
  
  
PARVO  
(STERN)   
Alright, I shall trust you with this, Groomer.   
But I want results.   
  
  
Groomer smiles.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(HONEST)   
Believe me, there's going to be results.  
  
  
Parvo grins.  
  
  
PARVO  
(PLEASED)   
Good.  
  
  
Parvo chuckles lightly as the camera FADES OUT.  
  
  
"Road Rovers Quick Strike"  
  
  
FADE IN  
  
  
Scene: Gen Par Labs #4: Grounds  
  
  
The words, "Three Months Later" appears on screen   
before fading away. Parvo, Groomer, and a number   
of Cano Mutants are standing before a large modern   
building with the words "Gen Par Labs" on it. Parvo   
hrms before looking at Groomer.  
  
  
PARVO  
(QUESTIONING)   
What is this for, Groomer?  
  
  
Groomer smirks slyly.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(INFORMATIVE SLYLY)   
This, General, is the trap that we shall lure the   
Rovers towards, and elimate them.  
  
  
Groomer glances at the building and frowns.  
  
  
GROOMER   
(THINKING OUT LOUD WORRIED)   
That is, assuming this lab is no longer is use.  
  
  
Parvo nods, and hrms.  
  
  
PARVO   
(HONEST, MUSING)   
It is. The experiments that this lab was doing is   
completed... which the results were rather interesting...  
  
  
Groomer hrms as she glances at Parvo.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(INTERESTED)   
And what were the results, hmmm?  
  
  
Parvo shakes his head, as he frowns thoughtfully.  
  
  
PARVO  
(BLUNT, STRAIGHT FORWARD)   
I'll tell you later. However, yes, this lab is no longer   
in usage, for now and for the immediate future.  
  
  
Groomer smiles and shortly nods.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(PLEASED)   
Great. This will do just fine... Just fine.  
  
  
Groomer addresses the Cano Mutants.  
  
  
GROOMER   
(COMMANDING)   
Okay, Cano Mutants set it up.  
  
  
As the Cano Mutants scurry to follow Groomer's   
orders, Parvo glances at Groomer.  
  
  
PARVO  
(QUESTIONING, STERN)   
I trust this will work?  
  
  
Groomer nods, still smiling.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(HONEST, BOLD)   
I gurantee it, General.  
  
  
Parvo nods at Groomer, before frowning.  
  
  
PARVO  
(COLD)   
Good. I'll shall hold you to it.  
  
  
Groomer frowns at Parvo's words as the camera cuts to:  
  
  
Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds  
  
  
Deep in a large cavern in the earth is a lighted complex of  
buildings (shaped like fire hydrants) and clear tubing (that  
connects the buildings together). Sunlight also shines  
from above. This is where the Road Rovers base all their  
operations from.  
  
  
Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Conference Room  
  
  
This is the room where the Rovers receive their   
current missions. In the middle of the room is   
a table with 14 chairs surrounding it. On the   
balcony, There is really bright lights in there.   
The Master stands here. He is a male human in form   
but has long white hair and glowing white eyes. To   
the far left is a giant monitor (Television). The   
Rovers, Hubert, Roller, Adin, Dama, Blades, Streetwise,   
Aurora, Tyron, Cyan, Powerplay, Eldon, Dreamer, Harlem,   
EF, Skater, Goldenrod, and Stalker rushes in and each   
takes a seat. Master addresses all.  
  
  
MASTER  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, INFORMATIVE)   
There is a serious situation happening in Africa,   
Rovers. And this mission would be the first mission.  
  
  
Master hrms.  
  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)   
First off, I would like you to meet Cosmo...  
  
  
At this point in time, Cosmo walks in. Cosmo is a   
male Dalamatian Cano-Sapien. He looks similar to   
Cyan, save that he is heavily muscled. Cosmo waves   
at all, but stops as he sees Cyan.  
  
  
COSMO  
(CALIFORNIAN ACCENT, PLEASED, EXCITED)   
Hey Du--BRO!!!  
  
  
Cyan grins.  
  
  
CYAN  
(EXCITED)   
BRO!!!  
  
  
Hunter blinks.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(SURPRISED, PLEASED)   
I would've not predicated this.  
  
  
ALL EXCEPT HUNTER, CYAN AND COSMO  
(SURPRISED, IN UNISON)   
Bummer.  
  
  
Exile frowns slightly.  
  
  
EXILE  
(CURIOUS)   
So how you guys metski?  
  
  
Cyan hrms as he remembers.  
  
  
CYAN  
(EXPLAINING)   
It was during the time that you dudes and dudettes   
were after Stalker, which we were busting open an   
outfit set up to breed puppies and train them to be   
perfect killers. We found my bro just in time, to   
save him from being killed.  
  
  
Cosmo nods at Cyan, then looks at the other Rovers.  
  
  
COSMO  
(CONTINUING)   
After which, my bro, told me about Road Rovering   
and what it entails, so after I got a clean bill   
of health, I join the recruit program. The rest,   
they say, is history.  
  
  
Everybody welcomes Cosmo aboard. Blitz grins at   
Cosmo.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(MACHO)   
Welcome to the pack. I'm Blitz the Great. Fear me.  
  
  
Cosmo rolls his eyes.  
  
  
COSMO  
(SARCASTIC)   
...Riiiiiiiight.  
  
  
Adin hrms before looking at the Master.  
  
  
ADIN  
(BLUNT)   
Say, is another one?  
  
  
Eldon nods.  
  
  
ELDON  
(CURIOUSLY)   
Yeah, I thought you said two.  
  
  
EF nods as well.  
  
  
EF  
(CURIOUS)   
So did I.  
  
  
Master frowns.  
  
  
MASTER  
(UNSETTLED)   
There is another one, however, I'm hesitate...   
because almost all of you know him already...  
  
  
The Rovers looks at the Master, waiting. Master   
sighs.  
  
  
MASTER  
(UNCERTAIN)   
...Right. Here he is...  
  
  
At Master's words, Sport enters, now in his Cano-  
Sapien form. He waves.  
  
  
SPORT  
(FRIENDLY)   
Hey.  
  
  
The Rovers growls as one. EF erks and frowns.  
  
  
EF  
(WORRIED)   
Uh-Oh...  
  
  
Adin frowns at EF's words.  
  
  
ADIN  
(STUNNED)   
Uh-Oh????  
  
  
Aurora frowns.  
  
  
AURORA  
(UNSETTLED)   
Why am I getting the feeling that's a really BAD   
thing?  
  
  
Powerplay eyes EF.  
  
  
POWERPLAY  
(QUESTIONING)   
Is there something you not telling us, Ed?  
  
  
EF frowns.  
  
  
EF  
(SUGGESTING, STERN)   
Just get down. NOW.  
  
  
EF erms.  
  
  
EF  
(WORRIED)   
Because it's all about to hit the fan. BIG TIME.  
  
  
As if making EF's words come true, Hunter turns   
to face Sport, still growling.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COLD, STERN)   
NO. Greta was different. While she played with   
Muzzle's emotions she didn't played with our   
lives.  
  
  
Colleen crosses her arms.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(STERN)   
That goes double for me, guv.  
  
  
Blitz nods as well.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(AGREEING, STERN)   
Yah. Espically me.  
  
  
Exile nods.  
  
  
EXILE  
(AGREEING)   
Dah. No wayski.  
  
  
Greta frowns in confusion.  
  
  
GRETA  
(CONFUSED)   
Excuse me for being confused, but what's going on?  
  
  
EF hrms and frowns.  
  
  
EF  
(INFORMATIVE)   
Really short story: Sport lured the Rovers to   
a trap set up by Parvo. They got out of it, okay,   
or so my cousin tells me.  
  
  
Sport glances at Hunter and sighs.  
  
  
SPORT  
(FORGIVENESS, BLUNT)   
Look, I'm sorry about that.  
  
  
Hunter hrms and frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(ANNOYED, STERN)   
I'm sure you are. But you're not going to join   
this team.  
  
  
Master ahems, which causes all of the Rover to turn   
and look at the Master. Master continues.  
  
  
MASTER  
(STERN)   
Actually, he will join the team, unless otherwise   
proven that he is still on Parvo's side.  
  
  
Master glances at all of the Rovers.  
  
  
MASTER  
(STERN)   
Is that understood?  
  
  
The Rovers nods in unison.  
  
  
ROVERS  
(ACKNOWLEDGED, IN UNISON)   
Yes, Master.  
  
  
Master nods, as the monitor activates showing various   
scenes of Cano-Mutants causing chaos. The Rovers looks   
at the monitor as Master speaks.  
  
  
MASTER  
(INFORMATIVE)   
Good. Now, Cano Mutants has been spotted in South   
Africa. Our agents there has reported that they   
are searching for something.  
  
  
The monitor stops at the image of a Shei-Pei Cano-  
Mutant before the monitor turns off. The Master   
speaks once again.  
  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT, COMMANDING)   
Whatever Parvo is searching for, he must NEVER EVER   
find it. Stop him, Rovers, before he finds it.  
  
  
Hunter salutes sharply.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(ACKNOWLEDGED, PROUD)   
You got it, Master.  
  
  
Hunter addresses the Rovers.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PROUD, LOUD)   
LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!  
  
  
Everybody races out of there, except for Master,   
Roller, Hubert, and Adin. Adin glances at Hubert.  
  
  
ADIN  
(QUESTIONING)   
Professor?  
  
  
HUBERT  
(EUROPEAN ACCENT, INTERESTED)   
Yes?  
  
  
Adin hrms thoughtfully.  
  
  
ADIN  
(QUESTIONING)   
How's the project going?  
  
  
Hubert hrms.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(THOUGHTFUL)   
It's almost finish.  
  
  
Adin smiles, before handing a evelope to Master.  
  
  
ADIN  
(PLEASED, EXPLAINING TO MASTER)   
Alright. Oh, Master, here's something to look at when you've   
the time.  
  
  
Adin quickly rushes out to join up with the other   
Rovers. Roller looks at Hubert.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, QUESTIONING)   
What's this project?  
  
  
Hubert shrugs.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(VAGUE)   
Just something Adin and Dama were working on...  
  
  
Hubert glances at the Master.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(INTERESTED)   
Speaking of who, What did Adin hand you, Master?  
  
  
Master hrms, as he starts to open the evelope.  
  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)   
An application... oddly interesting...  
  
  
Master takes out the paper within the evelope and   
starts reading it, hrming thoughtfully.  
  
  
MASTER  
(INTERESTED, MUSING)   
Quick Strike? Hmmmmmmm...  
  
  
As the Master continues to read, the camera cuts to:  
  
  
Scene: Gen Par Labs #4: Grounds  
  
  
It is the same as before. Parked to one side are the   
Sonic Rover, Turbojet Rover, and the Pack Rover. The   
Rovers are here, eyeing the building.  
  
  
ADIN  
(MUSING, QUESTIONING)   
Well, well. Is this the place, guys?  
  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(ACKNOWLEDGED, THOUGHTFUL)   
That's the place, Adin. Gen Par Labs. General Parvo.   
Seems awfully quiet, now...  
  
  
Harlem grunts lowly.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(ANNOYED)   
HUMPH. It doesn't seem like much, if at all. Looks   
like we'll be back for some Chocolate covered Milkbones   
before long.  
  
  
Exile frowns and glances at Eldon.  
  
  
EXILE  
(WHISPERING TO ELDON)   
I thought you told him that chocolate is bad for   
us.  
  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(FROWNING, MUSING)   
I thought I did. Looks like I'm going to have that   
talk with him again...  
  
  
Exile nods, as EF glances at Harlem.  
  
  
EF  
(HONEST)   
Don't sell this mission short, Harl. There   
can be alot of things that can make this   
mission go wrong...  
  
  
EF glances at Sport as he glances. Sport frowns,   
as Harlem nods in agreement. Dama hrms.  
  
  
DAMA  
(READIED, INQUIRED)   
So, what are we waiting for? The changing of the   
guards?  
  
  
Dreamer nods.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(BLUNT)   
Pretty much. We've to catch them off guard,   
otherwise, this will all be for naught.  
  
  
Exile nods in agreement with Dreamer.  
  
  
EXILE  
(AGREEING)   
Dah. So we waitski...  
  
  
Blitz frowns.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(ANNOYED)   
I hope we don't have to wait much longer, I   
want to bite some tooshies.  
  
  
Blades nods, frowning.  
  
  
BLADES  
(AGREEING, WISE)   
And I want to kick some tooshies as well, but as   
a wise man once said, "Patience is a virtue."  
  
  
Powerplay hrms.  
  
  
POWERPLAY  
(BLUNT)   
So be patient, Blitz, Blades. The time will come   
soon enough...  
  
  
Tyron frowns.  
  
  
TYRON  
(QUESTIONING)   
Speaking of which, lads, Did Parvo get whatever   
he's looking for?  
  
  
Hunter shakes his head.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(INFORMATIVE)   
No. The last report intones that Parvo didn't   
find... whatever... he's looking for.  
  
  
Sport grins.  
  
  
SPORT  
(PLEASED, GRINNING)   
That's good. That means we can kick Parvo outta   
here before he finds whatever he's looking for.  
  
  
Cosmo frowns.  
  
  
COSMO  
(SHAKEN, TO CYAN)   
Bro, dude, I don't know, why, but I'm getting the   
creeps.  
  
  
Cyan pats Cosmo on the back.  
  
  
CYAN  
(CONFIDENT, HONEST)   
Don't worry, bro, it's going to be okay. Trust   
me on this.  
  
  
Goldenrod configures his headset, before grinning.  
  
  
GOLDENROD  
(GRINNING INFORMATIVE)   
I GOT IT!!! I've hacked into Parvo's radio stations.   
The next changing of the guard will happen in Ten   
minutes.  
  
  
Greta crosses her arms.  
  
  
GRETA  
(MURMURING)   
Great, Goldie. Now, can you place a order or   
a dress or two?  
  
  
Goldenrod erms, while Colleen smiles.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(PLEASED, QUESTIONING)   
Thanks, Goldenrod. How long do we have to wait, Huntie?  
  
  
Hunter checks his watch and hrms.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(INFORMATIVE)   
Six minutes.  
  
  
Harlem grunts lowly.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(GRUMPY)   
Still too long.  
  
  
Streetwise sighs and eyes Harlem.  
  
  
STREETWISE  
(INFORMATIVE)   
Calm down, monsieurs, as Monseiur Eddie said, it   
would happen... in time.  
  
  
Skater nods.  
  
  
SKATER  
(BLUNT)   
Yeah, so chill.  
  
  
Stalker frowns.  
  
  
STALKER  
(ANNOYED)   
And I'll have to agree with Harlem; It is taking   
too long.  
  
  
Eldon eyes Stalker.  
  
  
ELDON  
(SLIGHTLY SHOCKED)   
What are you trying to do? Out Dinobot Dinobot?  
  
  
Stalker shrugs lightly.  
  
  
STALKER  
(BLUNT)   
No. I just want to fight. Waiting is BORING.  
  
  
Aurora rolls her eyes at Stalker.  
  
  
AURORA  
(ANNOYED)   
At least it's alot better than waiting for wounds   
to heal.  
  
  
Hunter checks his watch and hrms.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(INFORMATIVE, COMMANDING)   
At any rate it's almost time. Everybody get ready.  
  
  
Everybody gets ready. Colleen looks at Hunter.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(INFORMATIVE)   
Everybody is ready, Huntie Wuntie.  
  
  
Hunter smiles slightly.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(ANNOYED, COMMANDING)  
Thanks Colleen. And please don't call me that in front   
of the troops. Now, STRIKE!!!!  
  
  
The Rovers races out as one, knocking the guards   
unconscious, before moving into the building. An   
Ninja Dog leaps out from cover, and makes his way   
to the alarm button and taps it. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene: Gen Par Labs #4: Security Station  
  
  
This is a 2x4x8 room, which has a system of screen,   
each one showing a room within the building. The   
other side of the room, hosts a desk, which has a   
flashing red light. Groomer is here, grinning at the   
flashing red light, just as Parvo rushes in,   
coughing slightly.  
  
  
PARVO  
(EXCITED)  
GROOMER!!!! What's going on?!?!  
  
  
Groomer erms.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(UNCONCERNED)  
Oh, the alarm? Nothing much. Just the Rovers about   
to raid us.... Once again.  
  
  
Parvo erks and starts shouting, which ends up with   
Parvo in a coughing fit.  
  
  
PARVO  
(SHOCKED, COUGHING)   
WHAT?! NO!!! NOT AGAIN!!! LOSENAGE!!!  
  
  
Groomer nods slightly.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(ACKNOWLEDGED)   
Aye, sir....  
  
  
Groomer draws out an losenage dispenser and fires a   
cherry one right into Parvo's mouth. Parvo stops   
coughing and sighs.  
  
  
PARVO  
(THANKFUL)   
Thank you.  
  
  
Parvo frowns.  
  
  
PARVO  
(ANNOYED)   
Now, just why are you taking this whole thing   
calmly? We have Sheppard's pets HERE!!!  
  
  
Groomer grins.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(SLYLY)   
Oh, there is a reason why I've assigned Fish   
Mutants and Ninja Dogs to this building. One   
really good reason...  
  
  
Groomer grins even more.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(INFORMATIVE)   
Not to mention guns I've constructed in the old   
Security Room. This will be good General. I promise.  
  
  
Parvo hrms.  
  
  
PARVO  
(INTERESTED)   
Oh? How so?  
  
  
Groomer taps a room on the blueprint sheet.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(SMUGLY)   
The Fish-Mutants shall be kept here to imprison   
those who come this way. TO US.  
  
  
Groomer taps another room, which is adjacent to   
the first one.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(INFORMATIVE)   
The Gaunlet. Or in other words, GUNS. Lots of   
dangerous guns. Covered by this control unit.   
Any Rover in there... will not make it out of   
there, alive...  
  
  
Groomer taps the last room, also adjacent to the   
first one. She grins evilly.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(CHUCKLING DARKLY)   
The last one holds Ninja Dogs, who orders are: Kill   
with EXTREME Prejudtice.  
  
  
Parvo grins.  
  
  
PARVO  
(INTERESTING)   
Interesting....  
  
  
Parvo eyes the monitors and frowns.  
  
  
PARVO  
(BLUNT)   
The Rover has arrived...  
  
  
Groomer nods.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(ACKNOWLEDGED)   
Got it. The Gaunlet is activated...  
  
  
Groomer hrms before smiling.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(INFORMATIVE)   
And the Ninja Dogs, and Fish Mutants are in place   
to meet our guests of honor.  
  
  
Parvo smirks.  
  
  
PARVO  
(BLUNT)   
Excellent. Now let's meet our guests of honor   
personally...  
  
  
Parvo smirks even more.  
  
  
PARVO  
(SMUGLY)   
Just so we can see the final conclusion to   
the Road Rover Saga.  
  
  
Groomer shrugs lightly.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(UNCONCERNED)   
Why not? Let's...  
  
  
Groomer smiles. EVILLY.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(CRUELLY SMUGLY)   
WELCOME THEM...  
  
  
Parvo and Groomer walks out as the camera CUTS TO:  
  
  
Scene: Gen Par Labs #4: Corridor  
  
  
This is a typical metal corridor. Up ahead, the   
corridor splits into three different directions.   
The Rovers are walking through this particular   
corridors, ready for anything.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(CAUTIOUS)   
Guys, anything?  
  
  
Harlem hrms as he eyes his gun.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(INFORMATIVE)   
Nothing, Hunter. Everything seems to be clear...  
  
  
Exile nods as well, eyes glowing white.  
  
  
EXILE  
(BLUNT)   
Same here, comrade Hunter.  
  
  
Cosmo nods as well, eyes still glowing.  
  
  
COSMO  
(INFORMATIVE)   
Yeah, Dude. Like there's nothing here at all.  
  
  
Tyron frowns.  
  
  
TYRON  
(MUSING, WORRIED)   
Weird. And I don't like at all...  
  
  
Powerplay nods.  
  
  
POWERPLAY  
(AGREEING)   
Very odd. I mean, we should be running over Mutants   
every second...  
  
  
Aurora frowns.  
  
  
AURORA  
(BLUNT)   
There is one reason why there is no Mutants   
around... TRAP.  
  
  
EF erms.  
  
  
EF  
(ANNOYED)  
Swell. Just what we need. A mega battle.  
  
  
Blades frowns as she looks around.  
  
  
BLADES  
(WORRIED)  
Yes, this is a good reason why sneaking into   
any base is NOT a GOOD idea.  
  
  
Greta waves it all off.  
  
  
GRETA  
(MUTTERING)   
Feh. Forget about it. The sooner this whole   
thing is finished, the sooner I can go on a   
shopping trip.  
  
  
Skater frowns at Greta.  
  
  
SKATER  
(ANNOYED)   
All right. Get back in the groove, Greta, or   
the next Cano-Mutant we see, is the one who's   
taking you out for that shopping trip of yours.  
  
  
Greta YIKES!!! then erms at Skater.  
  
  
GRETA  
(SUBMISSIVE)  
I'll be good.  
  
  
Skater smiles.  
  
  
SKATER  
(PLEASED)  
Good.  
  
  
Blitz mutters something under his breath,   
then sighing.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(ANNOYED)   
Bah. There has to be a few Mutants about   
that needs their tooshies bitten...  
  
  
Cyan hrms as he stops. The other Rovers   
stops as well.  
  
  
CYAN  
(THOUGHTFUL)   
Looks like you'll be getting your chance,   
Blitz... You as well, Blades...  
  
  
Blades glances at Cyan.  
  
  
BLADES  
(QUESTIONING)   
What do you mean Cyan-san?  
  
  
Cyan indicates.  
  
  
CYAN  
(BLUNT)   
This path branches, dudette, leading into   
three totally bogus directions...  
  
  
Colleen erms.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(FRUSTRATED)   
Great. Where do we go from here???  
  
  
Adin frowns.  
  
  
ADIN  
(THINKING OUT LOUD)   
It looks like one way has the trap, with   
the other two rooms being emptied... I think.  
  
  
Dama frowns as well.  
  
  
DAMA  
(CAUTIOUSLY)   
...Or three separate traps, however, it   
looks like we have no choice but to split   
up. Hunter?  
  
  
Hunter hrms before eyeing Adin.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)   
Adin, you, Streets, Blades, Dama, Tyron,   
Aurora, Cyan, and Play go left.  
  
  
Adin salutes.  
  
  
ADIN  
(PROUD)   
You got it, Hunter!!!!  
  
  
Hunter grins at Adin before looking at Eldon.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(THOUGHTFUL, COMMANDING)   
Eldon, you, Harlem, Dreamer, Skater, Eddie,   
and Goldenrod take the right. You can take   
Stalker along with you if you want.  
  
  
Stalker frowns, as Eldon salutes.  
  
  
ELDON  
(ACKNOWLEDGED, PROUD)   
Yes, sir! And we'll take Stalker with us.  
  
  
Colleen hrms.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(QUESTIONING)   
What 'bout us, Huntie? Where do we go?  
  
  
Hunter smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)   
We'll be going stright through.  
  
  
Exile hrms.  
  
  
EXILE  
(HONEST)   
That sounds alright with me, comrades.  
  
  
Blitz nods.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(THOUGHTFUL)   
Alright with me, as long as I get to bite   
some tooshies....  
  
  
Sport hrms.  
  
  
SPORT  
(BLUNT)   
Fine.  
  
  
Cosmo shrugs lightly.  
  
  
COSMO  
(HONEST)   
It's cool with me, dude.  
  
  
Adin glances at all.  
  
  
ADIN  
(CAUTIOUSLY)   
Let's be careful...  
  
  
Dreamer nods.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(AGREEING)   
Yeah, anything could be dangerous. Be careful, all.  
  
  
Eldon grins.  
  
  
ELDON  
(GRINNING, OVERCONFIDENT)   
Hey. Dangerous is FUN!!!!  
  
  
Eldon addresses Goldenrod, Dreamer, Skater,   
Stalker, EF, and Harlem.  
  
  
ELDON  
(COMMANDING)   
C'mon guys. Let's send good ol' Boots back   
into Kitty Jail.  
  
  
Eldon, Harlem, EF, Dreamer, Skater, Goldenrod, and   
Stalker heads right. Adin frowns slightly before   
addressing his group.  
  
  
ADIN  
(COMMANDING)   
Let's nail Parvo, this time for keeps.  
  
  
Adin, Blades, Streetwise, Aurora, Tyron, Cyan,   
Powerplay, and Dama heads left. Hunter sighs.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)   
Alright, guys...  
  
  
Hunter addresses the other Rovers.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)   
Let's pick up the trail, Rovers....  
  
  
The Rovers continues onward. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene: Gen Par Labs #4: Middle Corridor  
  
  
This is another similar looking corridor. The Rovers   
(which officially includes Cosmo and unofficially includes   
Sport) is cautiously walking down this corridor, with   
Cosmo's and Exile's eyes glowing bright white. Hunter   
frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)   
Keep your eyes open and be ready for anything...  
  
  
Hunter glances at Exile and Cosmo.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(QUESTIONING)   
Exile, Cosmo, picking up anything?  
  
  
Exile glances around before shaking his head.  
  
  
EXILE  
(INFORMATIVE)   
There is nothing. At allski.  
  
  
Cosmos frowns, as he hrms, before looking   
at Hunter.  
  
  
COSMO  
(BLUNT)   
I'm picking up nothing as well, dudes.  
  
  
Blitz frowns.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(FRUSTRATED)   
STILL no tooshies to bite? I'm hating this...  
  
  
Sport frowns.  
  
  
SPORT  
(CONCERNED)   
Odd. Very, very ODD....   
  
  
Greta hrms as she indicates an open doorway.  
  
  
GRETA  
(SUGGESTING)   
Maybe we can find our answers there... or at   
least a sale or two.  
  
  
Hunter hrms.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(MUSING, COMMANDING)   
Then, let's see what's going on here....  
  
  
The Rovers cautiously enters. The new room has a   
stairway leading towards the Security Station, with   
boxes and crates all around this area. Just then,   
several Fish-Mutants pops up, each carrying guns.   
Colleen erms.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(UNSETTLED)   
This doesn't look too good for us...  
  
  
Cosmo frowns as his eyes stops glowing white and   
starting glowing blue, as does Exile's eyes.  
  
  
COSMO  
(UNSETTLED)   
Well, Blitz dude, you wanted some tooshies to   
bite... Here they are...  
  
  
Greta erms...  
  
  
GRETA  
(WORRIED)   
...This is REALLY going to make me late for   
my beauty treatment...  
  
  
Exile frowns.  
  
  
EXILE  
(STERN)   
At least we now know who is in the trapski...  
  
  
Five Mutants get frozen. Colleen grins slightly.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(EXCITED)   
Time for your wake up call, blokes... ART BELL!!!!   
J. LO!!! P. DIDDY!!!  
  
  
Colleen launches into several karate attack,   
knocking several Fish-Mutants unconscious with   
ease. However, the odds are still against them.   
Hunter frowns sternly and addresses the other   
Rovers.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(EXCITED, COMMANDING)   
SIDEARMS!!!!  
  
  
The Rovers, except for Cosmo and Exile, draws out   
their guns and fires. Some Fish-Mutants were knocked   
unconscious. A few were frozen solid by Cosmo's   
and Exile's frozen eye blasts. The Remaining Fish-  
Mutants fires and forces the Rovers to hide behind   
some crates. Groomer smiles slightly, as she steps   
out.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(PLEASED, BADLY DUBBED)   
All you Rovers are belong to us!! You have no   
chance Make your Time!!!  
  
  
Greta growls lowly.  
  
  
GRETA  
(ANNOYED)   
....GROOMER....  
  
Sport grunts.  
  
  
SPORT  
(ANNOYED)   
Hello to you, as well, Wicked Witch of the West...  
  
  
Groomer chuckles.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(SMUGLY, SARCASTIC)   
Isn't it nice for "friends" to remember you   
always? Hello to you as well, Greta, and you   
as well, Sporty.  
  
  
Groomer glances at Sport and smiles.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(MOCK PLEASED)   
Oh, and Sport, you have mine and the General's   
thanks, for luring the Rovers here.  
  
  
Sport growls lowly as the Rovers frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(LOW, SAD)   
I was hoping I was wrong about you, Sport.   
Looks like I wasn't.  
  
  
Blitz growls at Sport.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(ANNOYED)   
Once we get out of this, your tooshie is   
mine, TRAITOR.  
  
  
Exile frowns slightly.  
  
  
EXILE  
(SHOCKED)   
Comrade... WHY?!?!  
  
  
Colleen nods and eyes Sport.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(SHOCKED)   
Indeed... WHY?!?!  
  
  
Cosmo frowns at Sport.  
  
  
COSMO  
(COLD)   
Sport, dude, like that's so very uncool. Luring   
us in like that. Mega Bummer Man...  
  
  
Greta just stares at Sport in shock.  
  
  
GRETA  
(SHOCKED)   
Sporty, I can't believe you did this...  
  
  
Sport erks.  
  
  
SPORT  
(EXCITED)   
GUYS!!! THEY'RE LYING!!! You just gotta   
trust me on this!!!  
  
  
Sport glares at Groomer growls lowly.  
  
  
SPORT  
(HONEST, URGENT)   
And I wouldn't lie to you guys, unlike   
the way these guys are lying. You gotta   
believe me!!!!  
  
  
Parvo frowns at Sport's words, before   
smirking slightly.  
  
  
PARVO  
(MOCK HURT)   
Aw, you wound us with your words, dear   
sweet Sport. However, I can get over it   
easily...  
  
  
Parvo smiles smugly.  
  
  
PARVO  
(SMUGLY, COMMANDING)   
However, since you are working with the   
Rovers... you are subjected to the same   
treatment: Fish-Mutants, GET THEM!!!!  
  
  
As the Fish Mutants rushes towards the Rovers,   
Hunter glances at Sport frowning, before   
looking at Shag.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(ANNOYED, COMMANDING)   
We'll deal with you later, but first, Shag,   
we need Muzzle.  
  
  
Shag mutters something, before reching into his fur,   
and dragging Muzzle out of it. Hunter smirks at all   
of the Rovers (except Sport).  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED, COMMANDING)   
Thanks, Shag. Alright guys let's do it...  
  
  
The Rovers grins as one...  
  
  
ROVERS  
(SCREAMING, LOUD, IN UNISON)   
LET'S MUZZLE 'EM!!!!  
  
  
The Rovers frees Muzzle of his restriants and muzzle,   
and he rips free of his straitjacket as he rushes   
forward. The moment that happens, a cage rapidly comes   
down, enclosing all of the Rovers (including Muzzle)   
within. The Rovers erks.  
  
  
ROVERS  
(SHOCKED, IN UNISON)   
WHAT THE?!?!  
  
  
Groomer chuckles.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(PLEASED)   
You're ours. And before you even think about   
it, the cage is Karate, Freeze, Fire, Bite,   
Claw Proof. Ta-Ta.  
  
  
Parvo crosses his arms and smiles hugely.  
  
  
PARVO  
(SARCASTIC)   
Yeah, we can't allow you to get free and   
harm yourself now can we?  
  
  
Parvo grins.  
  
  
PARVO  
(BLUNT, SMUGLY)   
But, to avoid you guys getting bored, let's   
watch a bit of TV, shall we?  
  
  
Sport frowns, annoyed.  
  
  
SPORT  
(ANNOYED, SLIGHTLY CURIOUS)   
I AM /NOT/ RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS MESS!!! Now, with that   
said, what the heck are you talking about?!?!  
  
  
Groomer merely grins.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(PLEASED, VAGUE)   
Oh, nothing much... Just wanted to watch   
a bit of Reality TV...  
  
  
An Monitor comes down. Groomer indicates it, grinning.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(SMUGLY)   
Just that, you'll get to see the end of your   
friends... and in certain cases... loved ones   
as well. Watch and Enjoy.  
  
  
Hunter frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(CONCERNED)   
WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!  
  
  
Groomer hrms.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(BLUNT)   
Nothing. Just TV Shows, that we're thinking   
of showing to other Baddies....  
  
  
Groomer indicates the monitor.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(GRINNING)   
So, instead, I just invite you all to watch...   
in horror.  
  
  
The Rovers turns as one towards the Monitor as   
the camera CUTS TO:  
  
  
Scene: Gen Par Labs #4: Left Corridor  
  
  
This corridor is similar to the other corridors.   
Adin, Blades, Streetwise, Aurora, Tyron, Cyan,   
Powerplay, and Dama are heading down this Hallway.   
All are ready for anything.  
  
  
DAMA  
(CONCERNED)   
This does not look good...  
  
  
Adin frowns.  
  
  
ADIN  
(UNSETTLED)   
Swell. Aurora, any new readings? At all?  
  
  
Aurora checks her scanner before shaking her   
head.  
  
  
AURORA  
(BLUNT)   
I'm getting no readings at all, Adin.  
  
  
Tyron frowns.  
  
  
TYRON  
(FRUSTRATED)   
Well, that's bloody well weird, lass. Still,   
I'm nae complainin'.  
  
  
Powerplay hrms.  
  
  
POWERPLAY  
(HONEST)   
Ty's right at any rate. While I'm the type to   
look forward to a fight against a Cano-Mutant,   
this seems WAY too easy...  
  
  
Cyan indicates a doorway, while hrming   
thoughtfully.  
  
  
CYAN  
(THOUGHTFUL, INDICATING)   
Well, perhaps we'll find some up there...  
  
  
Streetwise frowns slightly.  
  
  
STREETWISE  
(SHRUGGING)   
Why not; Let's take a look...  
  
  
Blades grins.  
  
  
BLADES  
(GRINNING)   
As a wise old man once said, "SEE YOU THERE!!!"  
  
  
Everybody heads in. The Room is largely featureless,   
with only a couple of table spread around. Aurora   
hrms.  
  
  
AURORA  
(THINKING OUT LOUD)   
Hhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm....  
  
  
Adin frowns.  
  
  
ADIN  
(SARCASTIC)   
Cute place. NOT.  
  
  
Adin glances at Aurora.  
  
  
ADIN  
(QUESTIONING)   
Are you getting anything, Aurora?  
  
  
Aurora frowns.  
  
  
AURORA  
(CONCERNED)   
There is nobody here, however, I can't scan   
through the walls...  
  
  
Adin frowns at that, and is about to speak, when   
several guns, ranging from Chainguns to Fusion   
Cannons comes out of the walls. At the same time,   
a monitor appears, showing a image of Parvo. The   
image grins.  
  
  
PARVO  
(FROM MONITOR, EVILLY)   
Greetings, Road Rovers... And welcome to   
the GAUNLET.  
  
  
Cyan frowns tightly.  
  
  
CYAN  
(TERRIFIED)   
Um, Dudes and Dudettes, I think we're in   
EXTREME trouble...  
  
  
Powerplay frowns and everybody quickly unloads   
their weapons on the doorway, which doesn't   
make a scratch.  
  
  
POWERPLAY  
(WORRIED)   
This... does not too good for us. And the exit   
is sealed up...  
  
  
The image of Parvo continues.  
  
  
PARVO  
(FROM MONITOR, IMFORMATIVE, SADISTIC)   
This is a training room for the Mutants.   
Usually the guns' stun settings are in place,   
but not this time. Not for you. Most certainly   
not for you. There is a reason why this is   
called the Gaunlet, after all.  
  
  
The image of Parvo grins evilly, as the guns powers up.  
  
  
PARVO  
(FROM MONITOR, PLEASED)   
Needless to say, you pets won't be bothering me   
EVER again. Buh bye.  
  
  
With those words, the guns open fire, Aurora   
dives for cover, frowning.  
  
  
AURORA  
(NERVOUSLY)   
Uh-oh... This does not look good...  
  
  
Adin erks.  
  
  
ADIN  
(SCREAMING, COMMANDING)   
SCATTER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Everybody scatters wildly, screaming   
for their lives.  
  
  
PARVO   
(FROM MONITOR/SARCASTIC)   
Well. I see that you're quite busy right now...   
  
  
Parvo grins darkly.   
  
  
PARVO   
(FROM MONITOR/SMUG)   
So all that is left to say is... Adieu.   
  
  
Parvo's image laughs evilly before the screen winks off.   
Cyan glares.   
  
  
CYAN   
(ANNOYED)   
Remind me to hurt that bogus dude when we get outta this,   
dudes and dudettes.   
  
  
Adin nods at Cyan before looking at Streetwise.   
  
  
ADIN   
(AGREEING/COMMANDING)   
Will do, Cyan. Streetwise? Looks like you're up.   
  
  
Streetwise smiles.   
  
  
STREETWISE   
(SMUG)   
Oui. Lets see if ze guns like ze Super Punch...   
  
  
Streetwise closes his eyes and clenches his right paw into a   
fist. Almost immediately, it glowsblue. Streetwise opens his   
eyes and punches. An shockwave blast erupts, however, it   
doesn'taffect any of the guns. Streetwise collapses, eyeing   
the guns, which has zero in on him.   
  
  
STREETWISE   
(WEAK/FRIGHTENED)   
This... doesn't look good... mon ami...   
  
  
The guns opens fire, just as Streetwise is leviated out of   
the way of the blast, and next to Tyron.Streetwise whews as   
Tyron smiles slightly.   
  
  
TYRON   
(CALM)   
It's all right, lad. You're safe.   
  
  
Streetwise smiles.   
  
  
STREETWISE   
(PLEASED)   
Thanks, monsieur Tyron.   
  
  
Tyron smiles even more, before looking at the "Gunlet" and   
frowning.   
  
  
TYRON   
(PLEASED/FRUSTRATED)   
It's of wee problem, lad. Unlike of those guns.   
  
  
Dama frowns.   
  
  
DAMA   
(BLUNT)   
Indeed. We gotta take them out somehow...   
  
  
DAMA   
(CONCERNED)   
And fast. I have a feeling the others are in similar   
trouble.   
  
  
Blades glances at Dama.   
  
  
BLADES   
(QUESTIONING)   
Because of Sport-san, Dama-san?   
  
  
Dama shakes her head.   
  
  
DAMA   
(UNCERTAIN/STERN)   
That, I don't know. But I got a gut feeling that everything   
is most definitely NOT right.   
  
  
Blades frowns.   
  
  
BLADES   
(GRIM)   
Then, as a wise man once said, "We're so Doomed."   
  
  
Cyan eyes Blades.   
  
  
CYAN   
(INSISTED)   
C'mon, Blades dudette, don't think like that. THere has to   
be a way outta this!   
  
  
Aurora sighs.   
  
  
AURORA   
(FRUSTRATED)   
I like to agree with you, Cyan... but...   
  
  
Adin grumbles.   
  
  
ADIN   
(SARCASTIC/GRIM)   
I wanted to get out of taking that History Exam, but /NOT/   
like this.   
  
  
Tyron eyes Aurora.   
  
  
TYRON   
(THINKING OUT LOUD)   
The lad is right, lass...   
  
  
TYRON   
(THOUGHTFUL/QUESTIONING)   
There has to be way outta this bloody place... how 'bout   
Blades' power, lass?   
  
  
Aurora shakes her head, as she frowns.   
  
  
AURORA   
(INFORMATIVE)   
Her powers needs shadows to work from, and as you can,   
Tyron, we're very VERY short on thatright now.   
  
  
Everybody frowns. Powerplay grumbles.   
  
  
POWERPLAY   
(BLUNT)   
In that case, I agree with what Blades said before.   
  
  
POWERPLAY   
(GRIM)   
We're so screwed.   
  
  
Adin frowns.   
  
  
ADIN   
(GRIM/COMMANDING)   
Just hang in there... we'll get through this...   
  
  
ADIN   
(THINKING/WORRIED)   
Somehow...   
  
  
CUT TO:   
  
  
Scene: Gen Par Labs #4: Right Corridor   
  
  
This is similar to the other two corridors. Eldon, EF,   
Harlem, Dreamer, Skater, Goldenrod, andStalker are heading   
down this corridor, with everybody except for Stalker ready   
for anything.Goldenrod erms as he checks his scanner.   
  
  
GOLDENROD   
(UNSETTLED)   
It's quiet.   
  
  
Goldenrod looks around.   
  
  
GOLDENROD   
(WORRIED)   
WAY too quiet. I should be getting something.   
  
  
Harlem frowns.   
  
  
HARLEM   
(CONCERNED)   
That's odd.   
  
  
Harlem checks his gun. He frowns.   
  
  
HARLEM   
(INFORMATIVE)   
My gun is saying the same thing as well, Goldie.   
  
  
EF grumbles.   
  
  
EF   
(WORRIED)   
Swell.   
  
  
EF eyes everybody else.   
  
  
EF   
(WORRIED)   
So is it just me or does this just scream TRAP?   
  
  
Eldon frowns.   
  
  
ELDON   
(UNSETTLED)   
It's not just you, Ed.   
  
  
Eldon looks around and hrms.   
  
  
ELDON   
(WORRIED)   
But, if there is a trap, it would've be sprung moments   
ago...   
  
  
Dreamer shrugs.   
  
  
DREAMER   
(THOUGHTFUL)   
Maybe there are waiting for us to reach a certain point.   
  
  
Dreamer points.   
  
  
DREAMER   
(MUSING)   
Over there, perhaps.   
  
  
Everybody looks where Dreamer is pointing and sees a   
doorway. Skater frowns.   
  
  
SKATER   
(STUNNED)   
...   
  
  
SKATER   
(UNSETTLED)   
All right. I vote that we stay here.   
  
  
Stalker smiles.   
  
  
STALKER   
(EAGER)   
And I say we go on.   
  
  
Everybody else erms. Stalker doesn't notice.   
  
  
STALKER   
(QUICKLY)   
Let's go!   
  
  
Stalker races off. Eldon erms.   
  
  
ELDON   
(STERN)   
Stalker, wait!!!   
  
  
Stalker acts like she didn't hear Eldon, and keeps going.   
Eldon growls.   
  
  
ELDON   
(FRUSTRATED)   
Jeniapenia!!!   
  
  
Harlem looks at Eldon.   
  
  
HARLEM   
(QUESTIONING)   
Are you sure you want her to join the team?   
  
  
Eldon looks at Harlem, before racing after Stalker. Harlem   
frowns.   
  
  
HARLEM   
(SLIGHTLY ANNOYED)   
Hmph. Stubborn as well. That's my bro.   
  
  
Everybody else races after Eldon and Stalker, and enters the   
room. It looks like a Gym with Matsand all. Stalker frowns.   
  
  
STALKER   
(ANNOYED)   
Darn. There's nothing here....   
  
  
Stalker glances at Goldenrod.   
  
  
STALKER   
(QUESTIONING)   
Are you picking up anything, Goldenrod?   
  
  
Goldenrod hrms as he regard his scanner, before looking at   
everyone.   
  
  
GOLDENROD   
(INFORMATIVE)   
There is some faint lifesigns... coming close too...   
  
  
At this point in time, an small monitor (Television) makes   
its appearance. It switches on,revealing an image of Parvo.   
He smiles.   
  
  
PARVO   
(CALM)   
Greetings, Rovers...   
  
  
Parvo spreads his arms wide, and starts to laugh.   
  
  
PARVO   
(SMUGLY)   
And welcome to the training room.   
  
  
Eldon, Harlem, EF, Dreamer, Skater, and Goldenrod growls in   
unison. Skater merely EYES themonitor and grits her teeth.   
  
  
ELDON/HARLEM/EF/DREAMER/SKATER/GOLDENROD/STALKER   
(ANGRY/IN UNISON)   
PARVO!!!!   
  
  
Parvo smirks.   
  
  
PARVO   
(FROM MONITOR/SLYLY)   
I bet you're wondering what sort of training goes on here...   
  
  
Parvo grins.   
  
  
PARVO   
(FROM MONITOR)   
Allow some friends of mine to show you.   
  
  
PARVO   
(FROM MONITOR/COMMANDING)   
Come on out.   
  
  
Several Ninja Dogs comes out. Eldon, EF, Harlem, Dreamer,   
Skater, and Goldenrod erms, whileStalker doesn't look   
impressed. Dog #1 eyes them.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #1   
(BLUNT)   
I guess these are the training dummies.   
  
  
Dog #2 frowns.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #2   
(DISAPPOINTED)   
A pity. Looks like we're going to be out of dummies very   
soon.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #3   
(MUTTERING)   
...   
  
  
Dog #4 nods at Dog #3.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #4   
(AGREEING)   
You're right. Enough talk. Lets beat down some Rovers.   
  
  
Skater frowns and crosses her arms.   
  
  
SKATER   
(STERN)   
I want to see you try.   
  
  
Dog #2 smiles.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #2   
(SMUG)   
With pleasure.   
  
  
Dog #2 rushes at Skater, who readies herself. Suddenly, Dog   
#2 flips head over head and land infront of Skater, then   
strikes out at Skater with several kicks before Skater could   
even begin toreact. With a roundhouse kick, Dog #2 sends   
Skater crashing to the floor. She whimpers.   
  
  
SKATER   
(IN PAIN)   
Mommy... I don't wanna play with them, anymore....   
  
  
Dreamer gasps.   
  
  
DREAMER   
(EXCITED)   
SKATER!!! Hang on!!!   
  
  
Dreamer races over to help Skater. CUT TO- EF, who is   
surrounded by Ninja Dogs. EF erms anddraws out a deck of   
cards from his fur.   
  
  
EF   
(NERVOUSLY)   
Um, hi, wanna play some cards?   
  
  
The Ninja Dogs merely growls in unison, and as one, jumps on   
EF. EF screams. Eldon erms.   
  
  
ELDON   
(EXCITED)   
EDWARD!!!   
  
  
Eldon runs towards where EF is, but is stopped by Dog #1. He   
frowns.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #1   
(STERN)   
You're not getting pass.   
  
  
Eldon growls.   
  
  
ELDON   
(STERN)   
YES I AM!!!!   
  
  
Dog #1 merely dashes towards Eldon, who draws out a sword,   
and readies it. Dog #1 draws out asword as well, and swings   
it. There is a flash of metal, then Dog #1 is facing away   
from Eldon,each still having his sword out. Dog #1 shealths   
his sword and faces Eldon, as the blade onEldon's sword   
falls away as if it's been cut. Eldon erms and drops the   
handle, eyes wide.   
  
  
ELDON   
(NERVOUSLY)   
...Okay, maybe I'm not getting by...   
  
  
Dog #1 grins as he approaches Eldon, who erms and backs   
away. Goldenrod looks over towardsEF.   
  
  
GOLDENROD   
(EXCITED)   
EDDIE!!! HOLD ON!!!   
  
  
Just as Goldenrod dashes off towards EF, several swords   
swings in, some aimed at Goldenrod'shead, the rest at the   
torso. Goldenrod eeks and dives away.   
  
  
GOLDENROD   
(SCREAMING)   
YIKES!!!!   
  
  
Goldenrod evades, each time trying to become a "Cut-up" with   
the Ninja Dogs' swords. CUTTO- Skater, Stalker, and Dreamer   
who each are facing against a number of Ninja Dogs.   
Skaterglances over at Stalker, before kicking two Ninja Dogs   
away.   
  
  
SKATER   
(GRIMACING/IN SLIGHT PAIN)   
I hope this satisfies your bloodlust.   
  
  
Stalker frowns as she lands several punches against a Ninja   
Dog. However, more pop up andstarts to converge on her.   
  
  
STALKER   
(EXCITED)   
Believe me, it does! It does!   
  
  
Stalker manages to dodge a kick to the head and throws the   
Ninja Dog away. As she does that,two more Ninja Dogs manages   
to land several kicks against her. Stalker grimaces.   
  
  
STALKER   
(UNEASY)   
Now, if we can get outta this...   
  
  
Dreamer frowns as she tries to defend against a couple of   
Ninja Dogs and almost succeeding.   
  
  
DREAMER   
(THINKING OUT LOUD/DEEP BREATHS)   
I... think... if I can be allowed to cast... a spell... it   
may help.   
  
  
Dreamer dives under a kick from a Ninja Dog, and quickly   
kicks him away, before sighing.   
  
  
DREAMER   
(FRUSTRATED)   
If only they give me time to do so...   
  
  
Dog #3 eyes Dreamer.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #3   
(MUTTERING)   
...   
  
  
Dog #4 nods.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #4   
(STERN)   
What he said. You're all outta time!   
  
  
Dogs #3 and #4 launches at Dreamer and Stalker, with Dog #3   
striking Stalker rapidly, notgiving Stalker a chance to   
attack, and Dog #4 bicycle kicking Dreamer to the other side   
of theroom. After a while, Dog #3 picks up Stalker and hurls   
her over there. Both Dreamer and Stalkercrashes to the   
ground, wincing in pain.   
  
  
STALKER/DREAMER   
(IN PAIN)   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!   
  
  
The Ninja Dogs approaches the prone forms of Dreamer and   
Stalker, but Skater quickly movesinto position and blocks   
them. The Ninja Dogs grins. CUT TO- Harlem, who is   
surrounded byNinja Dogs. He frowns.   
  
  
HARLEM   
(WINDED/THINKING)   
Too many... Gotta try for my gun...   
  
  
Harlem reaches for his multipurpose gun. Several Ninja Dog   
notice this and quickly strikes atHarlem with several karate   
kicks. Harlem falls backs, and shakes his head before trying   
to strikeback with his fists and wings. He breathes deeply   
and sighs.   
  
  
HARLEM   
(IN PAIN/GRIMACING/THINKING)   
AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! That's too much...   
  
  
As Harlem is trying to recollect himself, several Ninja Dogs   
lunges at Harlem, who falls back,stunned. Several Ninja Dogs   
leaps at Harlem, pinning him to the ground. Harlem erks.   
  
  
HARLEM   
(EXCITED)   
BRO!!! I NEED SOME HELP!!!   
  
  
CUT TO- Eldon, who is also surrounded by Ninja Dogs. He   
grunts in pain, as he kicked in theribs by a Ninja Dog.   
Eldon grunts as he tries to punch his way out.   
  
  
ELDON   
(EXCITED)   
I wish I could help, but I'm a bit busy myself!!!!   
  
  
CUT TO- Harlem, who struggles wildly before managing to   
break free, and rolls away as asword comes down where his   
head used to be. Harlem sighs as he gets up, eyeing the   
NinjaDogs.   
  
  
HARLEM   
(FRUSTRATED/SCREAMING)   
Great. WHOAH!!!!   
  
  
Harlem evades swords as we CUT TO- EF who is whimpering in   
pain after managing to getaway from his Ninja Dogs. He   
sighs.   
  
  
EF   
(IN PAIN/SARCASTIC)   
Augh. All right. I have some "fun"...   
  
  
EF looks around and frowns.   
  
  
EF   
(IN PAIN/SUGGESTING)   
So, who's for heading back home?   
  
  
Skater frowns as she roundhouse kicks a Ninja Dog, who   
evades it. Skater grunts.   
  
  
SKATER   
(BLUNT)   
I am.   
  
  
Stalker grunts as well, as she tosses a Ninja Dog over her   
shoulder.   
  
  
STALKER   
(BLUNT)   
You know... so am I.   
  
  
Goldenrod frowns as he regards the doorway, which is now   
closed.   
  
  
GOLDENROD   
(UNSETTLED)   
Got news for you all... We aren't going anywhere...   
  
  
GOLDENROD   
(INFORMATIVE)   
The exit from this room is sealed up. And from the way it   
sealed we got a thermal seal exit onus. This is not good.   
  
  
Everybody (except the Ninja Dogs) frowns, while the Ninja   
Dogs smiles evilly. Parvo chucklesevilly. Eldon, EF, Harlem,   
Dreamer, Skater, Goldenrod, and Stalker glares at him.   
  
  
PARVO   
(FROM MONITOR)   
Well. I see you're busy...   
  
  
PARVO   
(FROM MONITOR/SADISTIC)   
So I think I shall leave you alone now. Play well, my   
mutants.   
  
  
The monitor clicks off. Eldon, EF, Harlem, Dreamer, Skater,   
Goldenrod, and Stalker erms inunison and turns around to   
stare at the Ninja Dogs, who are smiling evilly. Dog #1   
laughs.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #1   
(LAUGHING)   
We sure will.   
  
  
Dog #3 grins evilly.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #3   
(MUTTERING)   
...   
  
  
Dog #2 looks at Dog #3 and nods.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #2   
(AGREEING)   
Indeed. We will play until there's nothing left to play   
with.   
  
  
Eldon frowns, and eyes Dreamer, Skater, EF, Goldenrod,   
Harlem, and Stalker.   
  
  
ELDON   
(COMMANDING)   
Get ready gang...   
  
  
Dreamer, Skater, EF, Goldenrod, Harlem, and Stalker nods and   
readies themselves. Eldonfrowns inwardly as he gets ready as   
well.   
  
  
ELDON   
(THINKING/HOPEFUL/TERRIFIED)   
And hope that someone will come to our rescue....   
  
  
The Ninja Dogs and Eldon, Dreamer, Skater, EF, Goldenrod,   
Harlem, and Stalker charges at oneanother as we CUT TO:   
  
  
Scene: Gen Par Lab #4: Middle Area   
  
  
It is the same as before. Parvo smiles at the Rovers.   
  
  
PARVO   
(SARCASTIC)   
How do you like the previews so far? Be honest.   
  
  
Hunter frowns and his ears flattens as he eyes Parvo.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(STERN)   
They will get out of those traps, Parvo, we all WILL and   
then....   
  
  
HUNTER   
(STERN)   
We will be brutually honest with the "reviews"... not only   
with you... but those you hire as well.   
  
  
Parvo yawns.   
  
  
PARVO   
(CALM/DEFERRING)   
I really doubt it... If you would, Groomer.   
  
  
Groomer nods at Parvo and ahems. The Rovers eyes Groomer.   
  
  
GROOMER   
(INFORMATIVE)   
First off, there's no shadows for Blades to use. Eventually,   
they will get tired from dodging, andthen... well... I think   
you all have nice vivid imaginations. You figure it out.   
  
  
The Rovers frowns at this. Groomer smirks even more and   
continues.   
  
  
GROOMER   
(INFORMATIVE/SARCASTIC)   
Secondly, the room with the Ninja Dogs are in with Dampened.   
That means Eldon's preciouslittle Black Box won't saving   
their tails this time, not when it can't even operate. Hope   
you don'tmind losing a brother, Cosmo, or a cousin, Shag.   
  
  
Exile growls lowly.   
  
  
EXILE   
(FURIOUS)   
Nyet! You're not getting ahead with thisski!   
  
  
Blitz growls lowly as well.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(FURIOUS)   
Yah! Once we get outta this, You're Tooshie is not our mine,   
but Blades' and Eldon's as well!!!   
  
  
Colleen nods, eyeing Groomer.   
  
  
COLLEEN   
(ALMOST TOO CALM)   
What Blinkey said.   
  
  
COLLEEN   
(MURMURING)   
Just enjoy what you've right now. It won't last.   
  
  
Cosmo nods as well.   
  
  
COSMO   
(ALMOST TOO CALM)   
Indeed, bogus dudes....   
  
  
Cosmo eyes Sport.   
  
  
COSMO   
(FURIOUS)   
It won't last at all. Either will you, Sport Dude.   
  
  
Sport grumbles.   
  
  
SPORT   
(FRUSTRATED)   
I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!!!!   
  
  
Sport eyes Parvo and Groomer....   
  
  
SPORT   
(ANNOYED)   
Parvo, Groomer... I swear....   
  
  
Sport clenches a fist and shakes it.   
  
  
SPORT   
(ANGRY)   
You're going down for this....   
  
  
Greta eyes Sport before looking at Parvo and Groomer.   
  
  
GRETA   
(ANNOYED)   
What HE said.   
  
  
Sport eyes Greta and grumbles even more.   
  
  
GRETA   
(ANNOYED)   
And I'm making it VERY personal.   
  
  
Parvo smirks.   
  
  
PARVO   
(THOUGHTFUL/SARCASTIC)   
Oh, really? Tell me, Greta do you have any REAL Super Power   
other than "Super SHoppingSpree" and "Super Credit Card   
Bill", hmmm?   
  
  
Greta frowns, but doesn't say a thing. Parvo grins.   
  
  
PARVO   
(SMUG)   
Didn't think so.   
  
  
Parvo eyes Sport and hrms.   
  
  
PARVO   
(THOUGHTFUL)   
Now, my dear Sport...   
  
  
Sport growls lowly.   
  
  
SPORT   
(ANNOYED)   
What do YOU want?!?!   
  
  
Parvo smiles.   
  
  
PARVO   
(EVILLY)   
Nothing. But I'm sure Olivia would love to have you back...   
well, your lifeless body back at anyrate.   
  
  
Sport snarls and fights to get out and REALLY put some   
hurting on Parvo, but can't. Parvo eyesGreta hrming, before   
looking at Groomer.   
  
  
PARVO   
(MUSING)   
As for my darling Greta... I leave that up to you, Groomer.   
  
  
Greta blinks.   
  
  
GRETA   
(SHOCKED)   
WHAT?!?!?!   
  
  
Groomer smirks and hrms.   
  
  
GROOMER   
(THOUGHTFUL/SADISTICALLY)   
Thank you, my General. Of course, we couldn't forget about   
the Rovers, themselves. Let's see... Iwould also want   
Colleen, and Shag... as personal projects of mine. I'm sure   
some Mutants herehave a very personal grudge against Blitz,   
as well as Exile... as for Hunter, Muzzle, and Cosmo...I'm   
sure you three would make great Cano-Mutants. At least, we   
know you do, Hunter.   
  
  
The Rovers frowns at Groomer's words. Blitz eyes Hunter.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(QUESTIONING)   
What are doing to do, Huntah?!   
  
  
Blitz tries his claws on the bars. Not even Blitz's mightest   
slash cuts the bars. Blitz frowns.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(FRUSTRATED)   
We can't break free!!!!   
  
  
Hunter frowns.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(MUSING)   
I don't know, but whatever it is...   
  
  
Hunter eyes the Fish-Mutants, some of which are eyeing Blitz   
and grinning evilly, beforesighing.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(UNEASY)   
We better do it, FAST.   
  
  
Colleen nods as well.   
  
  
COLLEEN   
(AGREEING/UNSETTLED)   
Definitely. I really don't want to know what Groomer has in   
mind for me and Shag.   
  
  
Cosmo nods as well.   
  
  
COSMO   
(UNSETTLED)   
And I know I really don't want to be a bogus Cano-Mutant. At   
all.   
  
  
Exile frowns.   
  
  
EXILE   
(GRIM)   
Might ever we do, we better do it fastski...   
  
  
Exile eyes the Fish-Mutants.   
  
  
EXILE   
(DISTURBED)   
Before Parvo and crazy lady toss me and Weird Boy into the   
den of Angry Cano-Mutants whohates being frozen and   
bittenski....   
  
  
Sport eyes the Cage, hrming.   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING/WORRIED)   
There has to be a way out...   
  
  
Sport regards the Rovers, frowning.   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING/CONCERNED)   
And there has to be a way to clear my name as well...   
  
  
Sport frowns even more as he eyes Parvo, Groomer, and the   
Fish-Mutants.   
  
  
SPORT   
(THINKING/UNSETTLED)   
Before I have to dodge friendly fire as well...   
  
  
Sport sighs and regards the monitor with the other Rovers,   
which shows the other two Roverteams in their deadly peril   
as the camera FADES OUT.   
  
  
"Road Rovers Quick Strike"  
  
  
FADE IN  
  
  
Scene: Gen Par Labs #4: Main Room  
  
  
It is the same as before. Sport eyes the   
cage, frowning thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
SPORT:   
(THINKING)  
There has to be a way outta this, this thing   
can resist all of our powers... to date, so   
maybe, just maybe...  
  
  
Sport smiles slightly.  
  
  
  
SPORT:   
(QUESTIONING/TO PARVO)  
Parvo? Just got a question for you? Can this   
thing /STRETCH/?  
  
  
Parvo frowns as he EYES Sport.  
  
  
PARVO:   
(CONFUSED/INFORMATIVE)  
No it can't. The coating that prevents the clawing,   
biting, freezing, melting, and the karate kicking   
would be broken.  
  
  
Sport smiles.  
  
  
SPORT:   
(PLEASED)  
Thank you, Parvo. It has been most informative....  
  
  
Sport smiles inwardly.  
  
  
SPORT:   
(THINKING/SMUGLY)  
More than you'll ever know....  
  
  
Parvo frowns even more.  
  
  
PARVO:   
(CONFUSED)  
...Why would you want to know THAT?!?!  
  
  
Sport smiles.  
  
  
SPORT:   
(SLYLY)   
Oh, no reason. Really.  
  
  
Sport turns to look at the Rovers.  
  
  
SPORT:   
(STERNLY)  
Okay, gang. Get ready. We're busting outta here.  
  
  
Hunter frowns as he looks at Sport.  
  
  
HUNTER:   
(QUESTIONING)  
What are you planning, Sport? You should know   
that there is no way out of this cage.  
  
  
Blitz nods.  
  
  
BLITZ:   
(ANNOYED)  
Ya. You definitely should know by now, TRAITOR.  
  
  
Colleen frowns thoughtfully.  
  
  
COLLEEN:   
(MUSING)  
I'm not sure if he's even that anymore, Blister...   
and if I've read Sport's Rover Profile right, I   
think I know what's he's plannin' for the most part.  
  
  
Cosmo frowns.  
  
  
COSMO:   
(EXCITED)  
Then, don't keep our in the dark, dudette....   
TELL US!!!!  
  
  
Exile hrms and eyes Sport.  
  
  
EXILE:   
(THOUGHTFUL)  
I have a feelingski we'll find out soonski.  
  
  
Greta nods.  
  
  
GRETA:   
(MUSING)  
You know what, Exile?  
  
  
GRETA:   
(CURIOUSLY)  
So do I.  
  
  
Sport grins.  
  
  
SPORT:   
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Well, lets just say...  
  
  
SPORT:   
(SLYLY)   
I think it's time for me to grow up....  
  
  
Sport glows as he quickly increases in height, until   
he hits the roof of the cage and quickly rips it apart   
at the seems, setting himself and the rest of the Rovers   
free. Parvo stares.  
  
  
PARVO:   
(NERVOUSLY/SHOUTING)   
Memo to Self: Get Grow-Proof Cage as well. GROOMER!!!  
  
  
Groomer glances at Parvo.  
  
  
GROOMER:   
(SUBMISSIVELY)   
Yes, General?  
  
  
PARVO:   
(SCREAMING/COMMANDING)   
STOP THEM THIS VERY INSTANT!!!!  
  
  
Parvo looks over at Digit and Lt. Curse (Insert   
Curse's description) and frowns.  
  
  
PARVO:   
(COMMANDING)   
And I do mean all of YOU!!!  
  
  
Digit nods.  
  
  
DIGIT:   
(NERVOUSLY)   
As you command... I guess...  
  
  
Curse bows.  
  
  
CURSE:   
(SUBMISSIVELY)   
It shall be done.  
  
  
Sport shrinks until he is about Parvo's height then eyes Parvo.  
  
  
SPORT:   
(BLUNT)   
Now...  
  
  
SPORT:   
(INFORMATIVE/STERNLY)   
Parvo... you and me... we have to have a little...chat.  
  
  
Greta eyes Groomer, as Sport approaches Parvo eyes narrowed.  
  
  
GRETA:   
(STERNLY)   
The same goes for you and me, Groomer....  
  
  
GRETA:   
(ANNOYED)   
In fact, I'm willing to break a nail or two   
if just to THROTTLE you.  
  
  
Groomer grins.  
  
  
GROOMER:   
(CALMLY)   
I seriously doubt that, but if you want...  
  
  
Gromer gets into a fight pose.  
  
  
GROOMER:   
(READIED)   
I'm ready.   
  
  
Greta dashes towards Groomer, as the camera pans   
over to Blitz and Digit, with Blitz grinning (with   
teeth showing) at Digit.  
  
  
BLITZ:   
(STERN/EAGER)   
Okay, nerd boy... Your tooshie is MINE!!!  
  
  
Digit screams and runs away!!!  
  
  
DIGIT:   
(TERRIFIED/SCREAMING)   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! HELP ME!!! SAVE ME!!! HELP   
ME!!! SAVE ME!!! HELP ME!!! SAVE ME!!! HELP ME!!!   
SAVE ME!!! HELP ME!!! SAVE ME!!! HELP ME!!! SAVE   
ME!!!   
  
  
Digit continues racing away, with Blitz quickly   
following. CUT TO- Exile and Curse, with Curse   
firing upon Exile, who dives behind a machine.  
  
  
EXILE:   
(FRUSTRATED)   
BULSHOI!!! If only I could get close...   
  
  
Curse smirks.  
  
  
CURSE:   
(SMUG)   
And you think I'm going to give you that   
chance, Husky? I really don't think so.  
  
  
  
An Ahem cough is heard and Curse turns   
around to see Cosmo, who is grinning.  
  
  
COSMO:   
(SARCASTIC/SMUGLY)  
Awwwwwwww... Have you already forgotten all   
about me already? I'm hurt. Really.  
  
  
  
Curse erks, as he dives away from Cosmo's   
laser eye blasts.  
  
  
CURSE:   
(NERVOUS/EXCITED)  
YIKES!!! FISH MUTANTS FRONT AND CENTER!!!   
TAKE CARE OF THESE PUPS!!!  
  
  
Hunter frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER:   
(COMMANDING)  
Get ready, Gang...  
  
  
Hunter eyes Colleen.  
  
  
HUNTER:   
(MUSING/TO COLLEEN)  
By the way, was that what you mean by Sport's profile?  
  
  
Colleen nods.  
  
  
COLLEEN:   
(SLYLY/TO HUNTER)  
...Mostly, yes. But the rest has to wait, Huntie...  
  
  
Colleen eyes the Fish-Mutants.  
  
  
COLLEEN:   
(STERNLY)  
We're about to get REALLY Busy.  
  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
  
HUNTER:   
(AGREEING/COMMANDING)  
Indeed. Colleen, get those controls and get Adin's   
group outta there, and fast!  
  
  
Hunter faces the Fish-Mutants, with Shag.  
  
  
HUNTER:   
(STERNLY)  
Me and Shag shall cover you.  
  
  
Colleen nods and heads towards the computer. CUT   
TO- A rifle's POV which is lining up on Hunter   
for a shot. Curse chuckles.  
  
  
CURSE:   
(EVILLY/SMUGLY)  
No you won't, Hunter...  
  
  
Just as Curse is about to fire, he gets   
tackled by both Cosmo and Exile. Exile   
grunts as he eyes Cosmo.  
  
  
EXILE:   
(STERNLY/COMMANDING)  
Actually, yes he will. Cosmo! I'll be okay hereski!   
Help Hunter!  
  
  
Cosmo nods.  
  
  
COSMO:   
(UNDERSTANDING)  
Understood, dude. I'm on my way.  
  
  
As Cosmo races off, Curse sneers at Exile.  
  
  
CURSE:   
(ANNOYED)  
You think you can hold me, Husky?  
  
  
Curse pushes Exile off him, by kicking him   
in the stomach. As Exile rolls off and   
starts to recover, Curse is back on his feet   
and is eyeing Exile.  
  
  
CURSE:   
(SMUGLY/DEADLY)  
Allow me to prove you WRONG.  
  
  
Exile frowns.  
  
  
EXILE:   
(ANNOYED)  
Whateverski. Just bring itski.  
  
  
Exile and Curse circles one another, as we PAN   
TO- Hunter, which has a Fish-Mutant ready to   
tackle him, when the Mutant is rapidly frozen.   
Cosmo rushes over to Hunter, grinning slightly.  
  
  
COSMO:   
(HONEST/SARCASTIC)  
It's getting a little hot here. Need some help,   
Hunter dude?  
  
  
Hunter nods and knocks out a Fish Mutant, and   
as he, Shag, and Cosmo dives back into with a   
will, Hunter glances back at Colleen for a   
moment.  
  
  
HUNTER:   
(PLEASED/QUESTIONING)  
Yeah. And thanks, Cosmo. How it's going, Colleen?  
  
  
Colleen frowns.  
  
  
COLLEEN:   
(FRUSTRATED)  
Bad, Huntie. There is some passwords encoded   
within.  
  
  
COLLEEN:   
(INFORMATIVE/UNSETTLED)  
I'm cracking through, but it's going to take   
some time... Time that I don't think they   
and we have.  
  
  
Hunter frowns at this, we cut to- Parvo   
and Sport. Parvo gets knocked back by   
Sport. Parvo recovers and fires an sonic   
ray gun at Sport. Sport screams as he   
reverts back down to his normal size.   
Parvo grins.  
  
PARVO:   
(DARKLY)  
Okay, Sport...  
  
  
Parvo dashes forward and BOOTS Sport across the room!   
Parvo chuckles darkly.  
  
  
PARVO:   
(DARKLY PLEASED)  
I believe it's time you come crashing back   
down to earth!!!  
  
  
Sport groans in pain, as he slowly gets up, and eyes Parvo.  
  
  
SPORT:   
(ANNOYED)  
All right, Parvo...  
  
  
Sport tucks into a ball and rolls through   
through Parvo's legs. Sport quickly unrolls   
and grows back into the same size as Parvo,   
and launches into a bicycle kick, and knocks   
Parvo to the ground.  
  
  
SPORT:   
(ENCOURAGED/STERNLY)  
It's on... NOW.  
  
  
Parvo gets up and rubs his face, watching   
Sport with narrowed eyes. Sport grins.  
  
  
SPORT:   
(SMUGLY)  
Come on! Don't tell me you're quitting already!  
  
  
Parvo and Sport circle each other. CUT TO-  
  
  
Scene: Gen Par Labs #4: The Gaunlet   
  
  
It is the same as before. Adin grumbles.   
  
  
ADIN:   
(FRUSTRATED)   
This is just great. Just VERY great.   
  
  
Adin glances around.   
  
  
ADIN:   
(SUGGESTING)   
I don't suppose anybody got a suggestion how   
we can get outta this mess?   
  
  
Aurora nods.   
  
  
AURORA:   
(EXCITED)   
I do. First thing: GET BEHIND THIS TABLE   
QUICKLY!!!!   
  
  
Aurora indicates the upstanding table that   
Tyron Leviated into position. Everybody   
dives behind it. Aurora hrms.   
  
  
AURORA:   
(THOUGHTFUL)   
Next thing is to get Blades to shadow us   
outta here.   
  
  
Adin blinks at Aurora.   
  
  
ADIN:   
(CONFUSED)   
Aurora, you probably didn't notice this, but   
we've a lack of things for Blades to use her   
Shadow Walking powers on. So how would she   
use them?   
  
  
Aurora hrms as she eyes Blades.   
  
  
AURORA:   
(QUESTIONING/TO BLADES)   
Would your powers work on a person's shadow?   
  
  
Blades frowns pondering.   
  
  
BLADES:   
(THOUGHTFUL)   
Perhaps. Aurora-san, yes, it would work, if   
it's considered a object. A living one, but   
an object all the same.   
  
  
Blades frowns even more.   
  
  
BLADES:   
(UNSETTLED/WORRIED)   
The only problem is that the person has to   
stay behind. I can't use the object's shadow   
AND bring the object along WITH us.   
  
  
Aurora frowns as well.   
  
  
AURORA:   
(WORRIED)   
Okay, that idea is panned out. We gotta   
find another way out.   
  
  
Aurora frowns as she regards everybody.   
  
  
AURORA:   
(UNSETTLED)   
At least a way out that doesn't leave one of   
us in the lion's den.   
  
  
Tyron sighs.   
  
  
TYRON:   
(REMINDING/UNSETTLED)   
As much as I like to agree with you, lass, it   
sounds like it's the best way for us to survive   
through this. Unfortunately.   
  
  
Cyan and Powerplay nods.   
  
  
CYAN:   
(AGREEING)   
Unfortunately, I have to agree as well, Aurora   
dudette.   
  
  
POWERPLAY:   
(AGREEING)   
Same here.   
  
  
Streetwise frowns.   
  
  
STREETWISE:   
(BLUNT)   
As much as I love to see all of you arguing, I   
suggest we get ze heck out of here...   
  
  
Streetwise indicates the table.   
  
  
STREETWISE:   
(WORRIED)   
Before ze table collapses and we all have to   
do ze dodging thing again.   
  
  
Dama nods and frowns.   
  
  
DAMA:   
(STERNLY)   
Agreed. In which case, I should be the one to stay   
here and be used as a doorway for the rest of you   
to escape.   
  
  
Adin frowns.   
  
  
ADIN:   
(STERNLY/SUGGESTING)   
NO WAY. Dama we may need you once we stop   
Shadow Travelling. Heaven only knows what   
sort of traps the other Rovers has fallen   
into. We may need the Double Team. Besides,   
I should stay. I'm responsible for all of you.   
  
  
Dama shakes her head.   
  
  
DAMA:   
(INFORMATIVE)   
And I'm staying. If Pavo is monitoring this   
room, he's gonna notice all of you gone. My   
illusions will still make it look like we're   
still trapped in the room, while you guys are   
out there.   
  
  
Dama glances at Adin.   
  
  
DAMA:   
(SUGGESTING)   
Besides, we need you more than we need the   
Double Team at this point in time. You know   
that.   
  
  
Adin sighs and nods.   
  
  
ADIN:   
(DEFEATED/STERNLY/SARCASTIC)   
Alright. I get the picture. BUT, I want you   
survive this. Because, if you don't, I'm going   
to be on the run from Muzzle.   
  
  
ADIN:   
(COMMANDING)   
Seriously, though, want you to make   
through this. Promise me that.   
  
  
Dama nods.   
  
  
DAMA:   
(SUBMISSIVE)   
Of course. Once you get someone down here to   
get me outta this mess.   
  
  
Dama hrms.   
  
  
DAMA:   
(THOUGHTFUL)   
Aurora, we're going to need your powers as well.   
Dunno about you, but I see TWO copies of each   
Rovers, I get suspicious.   
  
  
Aurora nods.   
  
  
AURORA:   
(AGREEING)   
Indeed. We'll have to work together, on this   
Dama. This mostly have to be split second.   
Any longer, and well, I seriously doubt Parvo   
is Stupid. He will know something's up.   
  
  
Tyron nods slightly smiling.   
  
  
TYRON:   
(PLEASED/QUICKLY)   
Good. I'm glad everything is in bloody agreement.   
Now, can we get this show on the road?   
  
  
Powerplay nods.   
  
  
POWERPLAY:   
(AGREEING)   
I'm for that!!!   
  
  
Dama nods and frowns.   
  
  
DAMA:   
(AGREEING/BLUNT)   
Right. Let's get this show on the road.   
  
  
Streetwise smiles.   
  
  
STREETWISE:   
(EXCITED)   
FINALLY!!! DO IT, MADAMES!!!!   
  
  
Dama frowns as she eyes Aurora.   
  
  
DAMA:   
(URGENT)   
Aurora...   
  
  
DAMA:   
(READIED)   
I'm ready whenever you are.   
  
  
Aurora nods once then looks at the rest   
of the Rovers.   
  
  
AURORA:   
(READIED)   
Right. Everybody, holds hands. We will   
only get one chance at this.   
  
  
Everybody (except Dama) holds hands. Aurora   
then closes her eyes. An Green glow surrounds   
everybody and then they all disappear. Almost   
at the same time, another copy of the same   
Rovers suddenly appears as well.   
  
  
AURORA:   
(FROM SEEMINGLY EVERYWHERE/SLIGHTLY PLEASED)   
That works okay. Blades? It's your turn.   
  
  
BLADES:   
(FROM SEEMINGLY EVERYWHERE/UNDERSTANDING/MUSING)   
Understood. As a wise man once said: "It's time   
to follow the trails of the shadows..."   
  
  
An small ting sound is heard for several moments.   
Dama looks around.   
  
  
DAMA:   
(QUESTIONING)   
...Guys?   
  
  
There is no response. Dama sighs.   
  
  
DAMA:   
(REALIZATION)   
They're gone. Off to save the others.   
  
  
Dama peeks out and erks as the guns are   
hammering away at the desk.   
  
  
DAMA:   
(GRIM/HOPEFUL)   
I hope they succeed, if they don't...   
  
  
Dama glances back at the guns and ulps.   
  
  
DAMA:   
(UNSETTLED)   
This is going to be my /FINAL/ resting place.   
  
  
As the guns continues firing, the camera CUTS TO:   
  
Scene: Gen Par Labs #4: Ninja Dogs' Training Room   
  
  
It is the same as before. Suddenly EF comes   
flying in and strikes against the wall. EF   
looks massively beaten up. He whimpers.   
  
  
EF:   
(IN PAIN)   
Okay... How 'bout I sit this one out?   
  
  
PAN to another part of the room, where   
Dreamer is fighting against impossible   
odds, using the Dream Staff as a provisional   
Bo Staff. Two Ninjas sneak in and pins   
Dreamer's arms and forcing her to let   
go of the Dream Staff. Another Ninja Dog   
marches up to Dreamer smirking evilly.   
Dreamer erks.   
  
  
DREAMER:   
(FRIGHTENED/EXCITED)   
GAH!!! This does not look good....   
  
  
DREAMER:   
(TERRIFIED/SCREAMING)   
HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!   
  
  
Skater looks Dreamer's way and erks.   
  
  
SKATER:   
(SHOUTING/EXCITED)   
DREAMS!!! HOLD ON!!! I'm COMING!!!   
  
  
Skater dashes over... only to have the   
Ninjas use Dreamer as a missile, striking   
both Skater and Dreamer down to the floor.   
PAN to- Stalker, who has just been knocked   
down to the floor. Stalker slowly gets up,   
growling.   
  
  
STALKER:   
(IN PAIN/ANNOYED)   
I hope you realize that's a VERY cheap shot.   
Allow me to show you how to fight...   
  
  
The Ninjas merely smiles at Stalker,   
which angers Stalker even more. As   
Stalker rushes forward, Goldenrod   
comes hurling at her!!!   
  
  
GOLDENROD:   
(SCREAMING)   
LOOK OUT BELOW!!!!   
  
  
Golden SLAMS into Stalker, knocking both to the   
ground. At the same time, an high-flying Harlem   
is tossed towards Eldon!   
  
  
HARLEM:   
(SHOUTING/EXCITED)   
BRO!!! LOOK OUT!!!   
  
  
Harlem crashes into Eldon!!! As the two   
starts to recover, a Ninja Dog frowns   
thoughtfully.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #1:   
(BLUNT)   
Well, that's it for training. A shame.   
  
  
Ninja #2 nods.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #2:   
(AGREEING/SMUGLY)   
Indeed. They were great practice dummies...   
  
  
Ninja #3 merely crosses his arms.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #3:   
(STERNLY)   
...   
  
  
Ninja #4 nods solemnly at #3.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #4:   
(AGREEING/EVILLY)   
Agreed. Fun's over. Time to get to work.   
  
  
Skater STARES at the Ninjas eyes wide.   
  
  
SKATER:   
(SHOCKED)   
THAT... was FUN?!?!   
  
  
Stalker erms and shakes her head.   
  
  
STALKER:   
(FRIGHTENED/MURMURING)   
Okay. I'm now in agreement with Edward.   
Let's get out of here, NOW.   
  
  
Dreamer frowns as well.   
  
  
DREAMER:   
(UNEASY)   
I wish we could, but...   
  
  
Dreamer eyes the grinning ninjas.   
  
  
DREAMER:   
(UNSETTLED)   
It looks like we're going to have some   
work to do.   
  
  
EF erks.   
  
  
EF:   
(SCAREDY CAT MODE 9)   
NOT ME!!! I'M OUTTA hERE!!!   
  
  
EF races over to the closed doorway   
and bangs on it.   
  
  
EF:   
(SCAREDY CAT WITH SCOOBY-DOO MODE)   
LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT!!! LET ME   
OUT!!! LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT!!!   
LET ME OUT!!!   
  
  
Eldon frowns.   
  
  
ELDON:   
(FRUSTRATED)   
I doubt we're going get outta this,   
Ed... at least, not while we're alive.   
  
  
Eldon eyes the Black Box and sighs.   
  
  
ELDON:   
(FRUSTRATED/ANNOYED)   
If only the black box works... If   
only...   
  
  
Ninja #1 looks around.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #1:   
(DARKLY)   
Lets end this.   
  
  
Ninja #2 nods, grinning evilly.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #2:   
(EVILLY/AGREEING)   
Let's...   
  
  
Just as Ninja #3 is about to say something,   
something strikes him, knocking him unconscious.   
It's a GoldenBo. Ninja #4 erks.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #4:   
(SHOCKED)   
MY GOD!!!   
  
  
Ninja #2 stares in shock.   
  
  
NINJA DOG #2:   
(EXCITED)   
WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!?!   
  
  
At this point in time, Adin, Blades,   
Streetwise, Aurora, Tyron, Cyan, and   
Powerplay appears, each glowing slightly   
green before it fades. Adin chuckles.   
  
  
ADIN:   
(SMUGLY/SARCASTIC)   
Sorry about that. It kinda slip outta   
my hand. Hope you understand.   
  
  
Aurora glances at Eldon, Harlem, EF,   
Dreamer, Skater, Goldenrod, and Stalker.   
  
  
AURORA:   
(SMUGLY)   
Hey guys... mind if we help you take   
care of the trash?   
  
  
EF smiles.   
  
  
EF:   
(PLEASED)   
ALRIGHT!!!   
  
  
Eldon grins.   
  
  
ELDON:   
(EXCITED)   
If you were a girl, Adin, I'll kiss you!!!   
  
  
Adin just gives Eldon the patented "Don't   
be a Weird Boy" look. Skater looks around   
and smiles.   
  
  
SKATER:   
(ENCOURAGED)   
Finally, we have an advantage...   
against these guys.   
  
  
Stalker smacks a fist into a open   
palm, grinning.   
  
  
STALKER:   
(DARKLY)   
Then, let's take them down...   
FOR GOOD!!!   
  
  
Streetwise nods.   
  
  
STREETWISE:   
(AGREEING)   
For once, I'm with you, madame Stalker!   
  
  
As one, the Rovers rushes back into   
the battle. PAN TO- Skater who is   
getting beaten on by some Ninja Dogs.   
  
  
SKATER:   
(EXCITED/SCREAMING)   
Um, guys... NEED SOME HELP HERE!!!   
  
  
PAN TO- Stalker, who is pinned against two   
Ninja Dogs, who starts pulling on Stalker   
like she is somesort of overgrown wishbone.   
She screams.   
  
  
STALKER:   
(URGENT/IN PAIN)   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Somebody help!!! They're   
trying to turn me into twins... the hard way!!!   
  
  
STREETWISE:   
(EXCITED)   
Hang on!!! I'm on my way, madames!!!   
  
  
Streetwise draws out Boxing Day and fires   
it, knocking a couple of Skater's and   
Stalker's Ninjas unconscious. With Streetwise's   
help, Skater and Stalker starts beating   
the Ninjas back. Tyron glances at Powerplay.   
  
  
TYRON:   
(STERNLY)   
Hang them wet, Powerplay me lad?   
  
  
Powerplay shrugs.   
  
  
POWERPLAY:   
(UNCONCERNED)   
Why not?   
  
  
Powerplay claps his paws together, they   
glow a dull blue. A sudden burst of water   
from a pipe knocks several Ninjas back,   
which Tyron lifts the dazed and unconscious   
forms of the Ninjas out of the way with his   
leviation. Dreamer regards 5 Ninja Dogs.   
  
  
DREAMER:   
(STERNLY)   
Alright. I'm ready for you guys NOW.   
  
  
The Ninjas looks at one another, then   
the five all dropkicks Dreamer. Dreamer   
blocks one with the Dreamstaff, and   
evades two kicks, but the last two kicks   
hits Dreamer square on and knocks her   
against the wall, dazed. Dreamer shakes   
her head and looks up in time to see a   
Ninja Dog posed to hit her. She erks.   
  
  
DREAMER:   
(UNSETTLED/EXCITED)   
...Or not. HELP!!!   
  
  
AURORA:   
(URGENT)   
Be right with you...   
  
  
Aurora glows green and disappears.   
Suddenly Ninja Dogs are suddenly   
attacked by an unknown force,   
knocking a few unconscious, and   
allowing Dreamer to free herself.   
Aurora reappears, smiling.   
  
  
AURORA:   
(QUESTIONING/SMUGLY)   
Will that do?   
  
  
Dreamer smiles.   
  
  
DREAMER:   
(PLEASED/GRATEFUL)   
It will. THanks.   
  
  
Eldon frowns as he manages to deflect   
several shots with his sword.   
  
  
ELDON:   
(UNCOMFORTABLE/UNSETTLED)   
As much as I like this, it's getting   
too close for comfort!   
  
  
ELDON:   
(EXCITED)   
We need Dama!   
  
  
Adin frowns.   
  
  
ADIN:   
(UNSETTLED)   
We had to leave her behind... Hopefully   
she's okay...   
  
  
Adin erks and dives under a shot aimed   
for his head and frowns even more.   
  
  
ADIN:   
(MURMURING)   
And it is getting too hot for us... but   
how are we going to stop them all?   
  
  
Harlem hrms.   
  
  
HARLEM:   
(SLYLY/KNOWINGLY)   
Well... we may not have Dama or Muzzle,   
but we do have a Muzzling expert on the   
group...   
  
  
Harlem grins at Eldon.   
  
  
HARLEM:   
(KNOWINGLY)   
Isn't that right, bro?   
  
  
Eldon just eyes the Ninja Dogs angrily...   
  
  
ELDON:   
(STERNLY)   
Just give me the word...   
  
  
Harlem nods.   
  
  
HARLEM:   
(PLEASED)   
Right. So who wants to say it?   
  
  
Skater and Streetwise grins as one.   
  
  
SKATER/STREETWISE:   
(EXCITED/LOUD/IN UNISON)   
LET'S ELDON 'EM!!!   
  
  
Eldon grins as he dashes forward and   
leaps towards the Ninja Dogs, who eeps   
in horror. The camera PANS back to the   
Rovers, who covers their eyes.   
  
  
TYRON:   
(DISTURBED)   
Oy. That's just bloody awful...   
  
  
AURORA:   
(SICK)   
You're telling me...   
  
  
Adin takes a peek before icking and   
recovers his eyes.   
  
  
ADIN:   
(DEEPLY DISTURBED)   
El, that was simply AWFUL....   
  
  
EF nods at Adin, looking slightly green.   
  
  
EF:   
(AGREEING/DISTURBED)   
You can say that again....   
  
  
POWERPLAY:   
(SICK)   
UGH!!!!   
  
  
Dreamer turns away.   
  
  
DREAMER:   
(SICK)   
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWW!!!!   
  
  
Skater nods.   
  
  
SKATER:   
(AGREEING/SICK)   
And that, sis, is a mouthful... DEFINITELY.   
  
  
Stalker smiles.   
  
  
STALKER:   
(PLEASED)   
All this need is theater seats and   
some popcorn. GOOD GOING ELDON!!!   
  
  
Streetwise EYES Stalker.   
  
  
STREETWISE:   
(DISTURBED/TO STALKER)   
You REALLY need to get out more often,   
madame Stalker....   
  
  
Goldenrod nods.   
  
  
GOLDENROD:   
(AGREEING/DISTURBED)   
Indeed.   
  
  
Blades turns green.   
  
  
BLADES:   
(SICK)   
As a wise man once said: "...Pardon me,   
allow me to toss my cookies..."   
  
  
Blades quickly hides off-screen. A   
moment later, Eldon wanders back in,   
dusting his hands off, and grinning.   
  
  
ELDON:   
(PLEASED)   
That's that.   
  
  
ELDON:   
(QUESTIONING)   
So, what's next?   
  
  
Adin frowns.   
  
  
ADIN:   
(BLUNT)   
Simply put, bite back on good old   
Parvo.   
  
  
Adin looks off-screen.   
  
  
ADIN:   
(QUESTIONING)   
Ready, Blades?   
  
  
Blades returns, back to her old self.   
She nods at Adin.   
  
  
BLADES:   
(PROUD)   
That I am, Adin-san.   
  
  
Blades indicates the shadows that Adin,   
Streetwise, Blades, Tyron, Aurora, Cyan,   
and Powerplay stepped out of.   
  
  
BLADES:   
(CALMLY)   
Everybody on board the Shadow Express.   
  
  
Everybody enters the shadows, as they   
do, an small ting sound is heard until   
all of the Rovers, except Blades are   
gone. Blades frowns.   
  
  
BLADES:   
(STERNLY)   
Next stop: PARVO.   
  
  
Blades steps into the shadows. As one of   
the Ninja Dogs moans in pain, the camera   
cuts to:   
  
Scene: Gen Par Labs #4: Main Room   
  
  
It is the same as before. Groomer swings a blade at Greta   
growling.   
  
  
GROOMER:   
(FRUSTRATED)   
STAND STILL!!!   
  
  
Greta sidesteps the blade slash, and frowns as her eyes   
narrowed.   
  
  
GRETA:   
(SLYLY/ANNOYED)   
Um, no. However, if you damage my clothes, I will be   
most upset.   
  
  
As Greta and Groomer continues fighting, We PAN to-   
Parvo and Sport, with Parvo firing upon Sport, snarling.   
  
  
PARVO:   
(FRUSTRATED)   
Why can't you just DIE?!?!   
  
  
Sport dives away from the blast, and turns to face Parvo   
grinning.   
  
  
SPORT:   
(SMUGLY)   
I rather not.   
  
  
As Sport and Parvo resumes fighting, the camera pans to   
Digit and Blitz, with Digit still running away from Blitz,   
screaming.   
  
  
DIGIT:   
(SCREAMING/TERRIFIED)   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!   
  
  
Digit chances a look back, and sees Blitz, who doesn't   
look a bit as tired as Digit is. Digit frowns, as he continues   
running.   
  
  
DIGIT:   
(OUT OF BREATH/FRUSTRATED)   
Don't... you ever... give up...?   
  
  
Blitz grins as he continues chasing Digit.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(SMUGLY)   
Don't worry about me. I can do this all day. Yah.   
  
  
Digit eeks and runs even faster. However, Digit trips over   
a loose part of the floor. Digit turns around just in time to   
see Blitz coming. Digit eeks while Blitz smiles smugly.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(SMUGLY)   
I got you now!!! You're Tooshie is mine!!!   
  
  
Just as Blitz is about to reach the fallen Digit, something   
or someone hauls him up in the air! Blitz erks!!!!   
  
  
BLITZ   
(SURPRISED/EXCITED)   
WHAT THE?!?!   
  
  
FISH-MUTANT #1:   
(EXCITED)   
GOTCHA!!!!   
  
  
Blitz struggles wildly. Mutant smirks.   
  
  
FISH-MUTANT #1:   
(AMUSED/EVILLY)   
Awwwww... does the puppy wanna be let go? I don't think   
so. I kill all of my puppies with LOVE!!!   
  
  
Blitz yelps in pain, as the Mutant squeezes Blitz in a   
crushing Bear Hug. Blitz struggles even more!!!   
  
  
BLITZ   
(IN PAIN/EXCLAIMING)   
You better get me outta this, or my friends WILL bite   
your tooshie!!!   
  
  
As Blitz struggles, the Mutant merely grins.   
  
  
FISH-MUTANT #1:   
(SMUGLY)   
Your friends are QUITE busy, Rover. If you don't believe   
me, just TAKE a look.   
  
  
Blitz frowns at this, and takes a close look around. CUT   
TO- Blitz's POV, which shows Greta battling Groomer,   
Hunter, Shag, and Colleen trying to get through a press of   
Fish-Mutants, Sport, who is being choked to death by   
Parvo, and Exile, pinned behind some crates with Curse   
and some Fish-Mutants firing on him. Blitz erms while the   
Fish-Mutant smiles EVEN more.   
  
  
FISH-MUTANT #1:   
(SMUGLY/EVILLY)   
As you can see you're VERY much alone. But don't   
worry.... I shall be here... for your LAST moments.   
  
  
The Mutant SQUEEZES harder!!! Blitz cries out in   
pain!!!   
  
  
BLITZ   
(IN EXTREME PAIN/SCREAMING)   
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
An voice from behind the Mutant ahems.   
  
  
BLADES   
(OFF-SCREEN/ANNOYED)   
As a wise man once said, "...Don't count all your chickens   
before they hatch..."   
  
  
With that, Blades slams a karate kick right into the   
Mutant's face, knocking him unconscious, and freeing   
Blitz. Blitz recovers and looks at Blades, smiling.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(GRATEFUL/THANKFUL)   
Tanks, pretty Akita female doggie.   
  
  
Blades smiles. Blitz hrms as he eyes Digit, who erms.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(SLYLY/SUGGESTING)   
Now, how do you feel about a bit of Tooshie biting? Hmm?   
  
  
Blades smiles. Digit notice this and erks and runs off, this   
time being chased by Blades and Blitz. PAN to- Hunter,   
Shag, Cosmo, Colleen, Adin, EF, Eldon, and Aurora and   
their group of Mutants. Adin grunts.   
  
  
ADIN:   
(STERNLY)   
All right, gang. Lets clean up the garbage around here...   
  
  
Aurora nods.   
  
  
AURORA:   
(AGREEING/STERNLY)   
Let's!!!   
  
  
As they battle the Mutants, Eldon looks at Hunter.   
  
  
ELDON:   
(URGENT)   
We can handle things here, help Sport, now!!!   
  
  
EF nods.   
  
  
EF   
(URGENT)   
Yeah, and hurry!!! It looks like Sport is fading fast!!!   
  
  
Hunter merely nods and races towards Parvo and Sport at   
super speed.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(EXCITED)   
Coming through!!!   
  
  
Hunter hauls a fist back and decks Parvo, who stumbles   
back, while letting go of Sport at the same time. Parvo   
EYES Hunter.   
  
  
PARVO:   
(FRUSTRATED/ANNOYED)   
...You're so going to pay for that, Hunter...   
  
  
Sport shakes his head, and grins at Parvo, before running   
atraight at him.   
  
  
SPORT:   
(GRATEFUL/SMUGLY)   
Thanks, Hunter. I owe you one... now where were we? Oh   
yes... talking... with fists.   
  
  
Parvo growls as he tries to blast Sport, who evades, before   
uppercutting Parvo. Parvo stumbles back even more, and   
spits out a tooth, glaring at Sport.   
  
  
PARVO:   
(ANNOYED)   
That's it. Time to make a pelt. You're not going to be   
a Cano-Mutant ever.   
  
  
As Parvo resumes fighting with Sport. PAN TO- Exile and   
Curse. Several Fish-Mutants are frozen, but a couple of   
Fish-Mutants are holding down on Exile as Curse grins at   
Exile.   
  
  
CURSE   
(SMUGLY)   
Aw, poor little Husky... you're trapped, I think I shall   
make this relatively painless for you... NOT.   
  
  
Exile looks out and grins slightly as he sees something or   
someone behind Curse.   
  
  
EXILE   
(MURMURING/SLYLY)   
Perhapsski... but maybe, you should look behind youski...   
  
  
Curse frowns at this, and turns around quickly to see   
Cosmo, who's eyes are glowing blue and is grinning   
wickedly at Curse.   
  
  
COSMO   
(AMUSED/SARCASTIC)   
Boo, dude.   
  
  
With that, blue beams leaves Cosmo's eyes, as Exile's eyes   
also glows blue and as one, freezes Curse up to his neck.   
Curse screams and struggles, as Exile and Curse manages   
to freeze the remaining Fish-Mutants.   
  
  
CURSE   
(SHOCKED/EXCITED)   
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!   
  
  
Curse shakes but can't break free of his icy prison. He   
screams.   
  
  
CURSE   
(FRUSTRATED)   
You'll pay for this!!! BOTH of YOU!!!   
  
  
Curse merely shivers as Exile and Cosmo grins at one   
another. PAN TO- Tyron and Powerplay who are   
surrounded. Tyron merely looks at Powerplay.   
  
  
TYRON   
(MUSING)   
Why don't you "water" these lads, eh Powerplay me lad?   
  
  
Powerplay shrugs.   
  
  
POWERPLAY   
(UNCONCERNED)   
Sure. Why not?   
  
  
Powerplay puts his paws together. Almost instantly they   
glow blue. A pipe bursts and soaks several Fish-Mutants in   
COLD water. Mutant #2 screams.   
  
  
FISH-MUTANT #2:   
(MISERABLE/SCREAMING)   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!   
TOO COLD!!!!   
  
  
Mutant #2 shivers, before racing out of the room.   
  
  
FISH-MUTANT #2:   
(SCREAMING/DEFEATED)   
I'm OUTTA here!!!!   
  
  
Several Mutants races away along with Mutant #2.   
Powerplay hrms.   
  
  
POWERPLAY   
(POUTING/AMUSED)   
Awwwwwwwwww... I guess you guys really DON'T like   
cold water. Pity.   
  
  
Powerplay stops his power and instantly his paws stop   
glowing. He waves at the retreating Mutants.   
  
  
POWERPLAY   
(SARCASTIC)   
Buh-Bye. See you next year.   
  
  
Adin whacks a Mutant away with the PowerBo before   
eyeing Aurora.   
  
  
ADIN:   
(QUESTIONING)   
Got anything on Dama, yet?   
  
  
Aurora frowns.   
  
  
AURORA:   
(WORRIED)   
Yes, and it's not good. She's pinned down and the table   
shield, she's using is almost gone completely. If we don't   
get her out NOW....   
  
  
Adin erms.   
  
  
ADIN:   
(CONCERNED)   
We have to get her outta there, somehow...   
  
  
Aurora frowns even more, as she scans the monitors.   
  
  
AURORA:   
(THOUGHTFULLY)   
Shadow travelling won't work. The only shade in that   
room is Dama's shadow, however, there is no static field in   
place for that area.   
  
  
Eldon frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
ELDON:   
(THOUGHTFULLY)   
No static fields... so that means...   
  
  
ELDON:   
(REALIZING/KNOWINGLY)   
I can Black Box down to get her!!!   
  
  
Aurora nods.   
  
  
AURORA:   
(AGREEING)   
Indeed. You better hurry. Dama's cover won't last for very   
long.   
  
  
Eldon nods as he draws out the Black Box.   
  
  
ELDON:   
(READIED)   
Don't worry. I'll get her. Lets get the show on the road...   
  
  
Eldon starts setting switches and buttons, as a Mutant   
frowns.   
  
  
FISH-MUTANT #3:   
(STERNLY)   
That... I will not allowed.   
  
  
Without warning, the Mutant dives at Eldon, striking at   
Eldon with those razorsharp barbs on the Fish-Mutant's   
forearm which sliced through Eldon's shirt. Eldon falls in   
the ground, stunned for a moment.   
  
  
ELDON:   
(EXCITED/SHOCKED)   
WHOAH!!!!!   
  
  
The Mutant raises the sword for another strike on Eldon.   
Eldon backspeedles quickly, but before the strike can be   
landed, the mutant is seemingly frozen in time. Eldon erms   
at this, before seeing Dreamer who has the Dreamstaff   
out. Dreamer smiles slightly.   
  
  
DREAMER:   
(PLEASED)   
You're welcome, El.   
  
  
DREAMER:   
(BLUNT)   
But now, you gotta go. Dama needs help.   
  
  
Eldon nods.   
  
  
ELDON:   
(AGREEING)   
Indeed.   
  
  
Dreamer frowns.   
  
  
DREAMER:   
(CONCERNED)   
Be careful.   
  
  
Eldon smiles.   
  
  
ELDON:   
(HONEST)   
That I will. Trust me.   
  
  
Dreamer nods, and heads back into the battle. Eldon sighs.   
  
  
ELDON:   
(THINKING/WORRIED)   
I just hope I'm right...   
  
  
Eldon presses the final button. An forcefield surrounds   
Eldon and when it is dropped, there is no sign of Eldon.   
CUT TO:   
  
Scene: Gen Par Labs #4 - The Gaunlet   
  
  
It is the same as before. Dama is leaning slightly against   
the up-right table. From beyond the table, the sounds of   
bullets and missiles exploding can be heard. Dama frowns.   
  
  
DAMA   
(THINKING/UNSETTLED)   
C'mon... Just please come on...   
  
  
The sounds of bullets pounding the table is heard, before   
Dama sighs heavily.   
  
  
DAMA   
(THINKING/CERTAIN)   
As long as this table holds up, I think I can hold out...   
  
  
The guns continues blazing away at the table, with a shot   
eventually going straight through the table and striking   
Dama in the shoulder!!! Dama yelps in pain, as the   
illusions fades away. Dama erks.   
  
  
DAMA   
(IN PAIN/TERRIFIED)   
This... does not look good....   
  
  
At this point in time, Eldon appears. The guns immediately   
locks on Eldon, and Eldon dives towards where Dama is   
hiding screaming in terror, just as the guns blasts the spot   
where Eldon was standing. Eldon looks at Dama.   
  
  
ELDON   
(URGENT/SCREAMING)   
DAMA!!! HURRY YOUR TOOSHIE UP!!!   
  
  
ELDON   
(SCREAMING)   
And fast!!!   
  
  
Dama nods.   
  
  
DAMA   
(AGREEING)   
That's the best idea I've heard all day!!!!   
  
  
Just then, Dama spies a missile heading for the table.   
Dama erks and shoves Eldon down with a flying tackle!!!   
  
  
DAMA   
(SHOUTING/EXCITED)   
EL!!! DOWN!!!   
  
  
The missile hits the table, reducing it to a bunch of burning   
wood. Dama spies the guns now all aimed at Dama and   
Eldon once more. Dama erms.   
  
  
DAMA   
(URGENT/HOPEFUL)   
Activate the Box!!! NOW!!!   
  
  
Eldon eyes Dama then the guns, which are powering up   
for a huge blast, then nods.   
  
  
ELDON   
(EXCITED)   
As you said, best idea I've heard this day!!!   
  
  
Eldon quickly sets up the Box. By this time, all of the guns   
are about to fire. Eldon frowns as he sets the last switch.   
  
  
ELDON   
(THINKING/UNEASY)   
This is going to be close...   
  
  
As Eldon presses the button, the guns fires!!! The area is   
littered with missiles and bullets. After a long while, the   
guns stops. As the smoke clears, there is no sign of Dama   
and Eldon. CUT TO:   
  
Scene: Gen Par Labs #4: Main Room   
  
  
It is the same as before. With a brief flash of light, Eldon and   
  
Dama appears. Eldon whews.   
  
  
ELDON:   
  
(RELIEVED)   
  
That... was close.   
  
  
Adin smacks a Mutant away before looking at Eldon and Dama.   
  
  
ADIN:   
  
(PLEASED, QUESTIONING)   
  
Thank goodness you're safe, Dama.   
  
  
Adin eyes Dama.   
  
  
ADIN:   
  
(THOUGHTFUL, EAGER)   
  
Think you're up to a Double Teaming, Dama?   
  
  
Dama grins.   
  
  
DAMA:   
  
(GRINNING, NONCHALANT)   
  
Just give me the word, Adin... and stay back. WAY back.   
  
  
Adin nods.   
  
  
ADIN:   
  
(THOUGHTFUL)   
  
Then...   
  
  
Adin grins.   
  
  
ADIN:   
  
(EXCITED, LOUD, SHOUTING)   
  
LET'S DOUBLE TEAM 'EM!!!   
  
  
At Adin's words, Shag removes the straps and metal muzzle from   
  
Muzzle, as Dama Dama closes her eyes, the air around her changes   
  
color to light blue. Dama's eyes suddenly blazes white hot, and   
  
Dama's fur changes into a Dark Gray, and grows slightly larger.   
  
Dama is now a werewolf. In this form she'll be referred to as   
  
Damage. Damage and Muzzle rushes towards the Fish-Mutants. A   
  
Fish-Mutant erks.   
  
  
FISH-MUTANT #1:   
  
(TERRIFIED)   
  
This ain't gonna be pretty...   
  
  
Another Fish-Mutant covers his eyes, and whimpers shortly before   
  
brightening up.   
  
  
FISH-MUTANT #2:   
  
(SUDDEN REALIZATION)   
  
I'll have to return some library books. Like Immediately. Later.   
  
  
Another Fish-Mutant nods as well.   
  
  
FISH-MUTANT #3:   
  
(AGREEING)   
  
You know, I just remember that I have to return that JAWS video,   
  
tonight...   
  
  
Fish #4 just sighs a miserable sigh as the other three Fish-Mutants   
  
races off.   
  
  
FISH-MUTANT #4:   
  
(MURMURING)   
  
...Mommy...   
  
  
As Damage and Muzzle descends upon the Fish-Mutants, the camera goes   
  
over to Greta, and Groomer, with Greta just executing a kick on   
  
Groomer, who drops to the floor, momentarily stunned.   
  
  
GRETA:   
  
(TAUNTING, BABY TALK)   
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwww... Is Grommie Wormmie getting tired   
  
wired? Yes she is, Yes she is.   
  
  
Groomer just frowns tightly as he gets up, and with a word, assumes   
  
a fighting pose. Greta immediately loses her smile, and gets into a   
  
similar fighting pose.   
  
  
GRETA:   
  
(STERN, READIED)   
  
That's right. Come on... But if you break any of my nails... YOUR   
  
DEAD.   
  
  
Groomer frowns in response to Greta's words, and executes a flurry   
  
of kicks. As Groomer comes close, Greta swings her foot out, and   
  
trips Groomer. Greta snickers while Groomer fumes.   
  
  
GROOMER:   
  
(ANNOYED)   
  
That... was... cute, Greta...   
  
  
Groomer gets up once more, this time, Groomer's face is full of   
  
fury.   
  
  
GROOMER:   
  
(DETERMINED)   
  
I'm gonna HURT you!!! There will be nothing left of you!!!   
  
  
As Groomer dashes towards Greta once more, the camera pans to-   
  
Digit, Blitz, and Blades, with Blitz and Blades chasing Digit. Digit   
  
turns his head to eye Blitz.   
  
  
DIGIT:   
  
(FRUSTRATED)   
  
GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!   
  
  
Digit eyes Blades as well.   
  
  
DIGIT:   
  
(FRUSTRATED)   
  
And the same goes for you as well!!!   
  
  
Blades and Blitz looks at each other before grinning at Digit.   
  
  
BLADES & BLITZ:   
  
(SMUGLY, CRUELLY, IN UNISON)   
  
How do we put this... NO.   
  
  
Digit erks and keeps on running. CUT TO- Blitz's POV, which shows   
  
the seat of Digit's pants coming up close. The camera returns to   
  
normal view, just as Digit's eyes goes wide, before screams and   
  
covers his tooshie. As that happens, Blades dropkicks Digit to the   
  
floor, unconscious. Blitz grins, as he spits out a piece of cloth.   
  
  
BLITZ:   
  
(EVILLY, PLEASED)   
  
Alright!!! 540 Tooshies Bitten!!! I'm getting there!!!   
  
  
As Blades secures Digit, the camera pans to Sport and Parvo. Both   
  
looking a bit banged up, with Sport growling lowly at Parvo.   
  
  
SPORT:   
  
(STERNLY, SUGGESTING)   
  
You lost, Parvo. Now, if I were you, I'll be coming in nice and   
  
quiet... Of course...   
  
  
Sport grins darkly as he holds up a fist.   
  
  
SPORT:   
  
(STERNLY, ANNOYED)   
  
I still owe you for what happened last year. So if you don't quit,   
  
believe me, I can live with that...   
  
  
Parvo frowns slightly.   
  
  
PARVO:   
  
(STERNLY, SLIGHTLY SMUGLY)   
  
You can come if you want,,, Traitor.   
  
  
At Parvo's words, Sport INSTANTLY tenses up, and frowns even more.   
  
  
SPORT:   
  
(ANGRY)   
  
Right. It's time for you to listen and LISTEN good...   
  
  
Sport rushes forward and as he does so, he grows to a 8 foot tall,   
  
and decks Parvo before he could fire that Sonic gun again. As Parvo   
  
recovers, Sport GLARES down at him.   
  
  
SPORT:   
  
(ANGRY, INFORMATIVE)   
  
I'm a Road Rover now. And I will NEVER, and I do MEAN NEVER betray   
  
the Rovers like that EVER AGAIN. I'm NO LONGER your Servant... Your   
  
Toy, Parvo.   
  
  
Sport strides over, and picks Parvo up and glares at him.   
  
  
SPORT:   
  
(ANGRY, QUESTIONING, DEFERRED)   
  
Do you understand? If not, I can BEAT it into you until you FINALLY   
  
understand.   
  
  
Parvo spits out a tooth and eyes Sport wearily.   
  
  
PARVO:   
  
(ANNOYED)   
  
Yes, I do quite understand... TRAITOR.   
  
  
Sport's eyes turns ICE COLD and before Parvo could react, Parvo is   
  
flunged across the room. He slides down the wall, groaning in pain.   
  
  
PARVO:   
  
(IN PAIN)   
  
Lovely.   
  
  
Sport strides over as Parvo starts to recover and hauls him up once   
  
more.   
  
  
SPORT:   
  
(COLD)   
  
C'mon. Repeat that one little word, one more time. I DARE YOU.   
  
  
Parvo groans lightly, before eyeing Sport.   
  
  
PARVO:   
  
(ANNOYED)   
  
I said... I quite Understand... Sport.   
  
  
Sport smiles slightly and releases Parvo, who drops to the floor   
  
once more. Parvo groans.   
  
  
PARVO:   
  
(IN PAIN, ANNOYED)   
  
I won't forget this, Sport. Not at all.   
  
  
Parvo glances over where Groomer is, and frowns.   
  
  
PARVO:   
  
(STERNLY, INFORMATIVE)   
  
Remember what I said about this project, Groomer?   
  
  
Groomer ducks a Roundhouse kick from Greta and frowns.   
  
  
GROOMER:   
  
(SUBMISSIVE)   
  
Aye, General. That I do.   
  
  
Groomer frowns inwardly as she moves away from Greta quickly.   
  
  
GROOMER:   
  
(THINKING, DEFEATED)   
  
Unfortunately...   
  
  
Parvo nods, and eyes the Rovers.   
  
  
PARVO:   
  
(BLUNT, DEFERRED)   
  
Good. Now, get us out of here, Groomer, before we share Digit and   
  
Curse's fate.   
  
  
Groomer nods quickly.   
  
  
GROOMER:   
  
(SUBMISSIVE)   
  
At once, General.   
  
  
Groomer tosses out a metal ball, as does Parvo. Seeing this, several   
  
remaining Fish-Mutants also toss out similar balls. All of the balls   
  
oozes out smoke, effectively blinding all of the Rovers.   
  
  
ROVERS:   
  
(ANNOYED, IN UNISON)   
  
HEY!!!   
  
  
An Chuckle can be heard.   
  
  
PARVO:   
  
(SMUGLY)   
  
Until next time, pets.   
  
  
The smoke clears up and as everybody looks around Parvo and Groomer   
  
are gone as are the remaining active Fish-Mutants. Powerplay frowns   
  
and slams a fist into a open paw.   
  
  
POWERPLAY:   
  
(ANNOYED)   
  
NOT Again...   
  
  
Tyron comforts Powerplay.   
  
  
TYRON:   
  
(COMFORTING, MURMURING)   
  
Don't worry lad, Parvo's luck is going to run out, eventually.   
  
  
Dreamer nods.   
  
  
DREAMER:   
  
(AGREEING, BLUNT)   
  
And when it does, we'll all be there to keep him behind bars.   
  
  
Dama nods as well.   
  
  
DAMA:   
  
(AGREEING, STERNLY)   
  
And that's most definitely.   
  
  
Stalker eyes where Parvo and Groomer was last seen.   
  
  
STALKER:   
  
(ANNOYED)   
  
Hmph. Whatever.   
  
  
Skater eyes Stalker before whispering at Eldon.   
  
  
SKATER:   
  
(WHISPERING TO ELDON, STERNLY)   
  
And, to think you want her on our team.   
  
  
Eldon shrugs lightly at Skater, before hrming.   
  
  
ELDON:   
  
(PLEASED)   
  
Besides which, we got two of Parvo's assistances. Digit and Lt.   
  
Curse.   
  
  
Exile nods as he eyes Curse then Digit.   
  
  
EXILE:   
  
(PLEASED)   
  
Dah. THat's right, comrade Eldon. Very rightski.   
  
  
Harlem nods and hrms as he eyes Curse as well.   
  
  
HARLEM:   
  
(MUSING)   
  
Definitely. And with him, we can find more about what Parvo is up to   
  
through him.   
  
  
Curse grumbles.   
  
  
CURSE:   
  
(ANNOYED)   
  
You don't have to be so boastful about it....   
  
  
Colleen smiles.   
  
  
COLLEEN:   
  
(PLEASED)   
  
It looks like this mission is over.   
  
  
Harlem nods in agreement.   
  
  
HARLEM:   
  
(AGREEING, PLEASED)   
  
Looks like it, doesn't it?   
  
  
Blitz smiles.   
  
  
BLITZ:   
  
(PLEASED)   
  
Yah. Espically I got another Tooshie added to my list. I'm so   
  
close...   
  
  
Blades smiles at Blitz before looking at Hunter.   
  
  
BLADES:   
  
(PLEASED, QUESTIONING)   
  
That's a definite, Blitz-san. Is everything cleared up, Hunter-san?   
  
  
Hunter hrms.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
  
(THOUGHTFULLY)   
  
Well, we made it through Parvo's traps, and whatever he has planned   
  
in this lab is going to be pernamently discontinued, plus...   
  
  
Hunter glances at Sport.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
  
(BLUNT)   
  
And we know for a definite that we've a new Rover truly on our side.   
  
All in all, not a bad day.   
  
  
Sport smiles at this. Hunter addresses ALL of the Rovers.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
  
(PROUD, LOUD)   
  
TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!   
  
  
The Rovers, Eldon, EF, Harlem, Dreamer, Skater, Goldenrod, Adin,   
  
Blades, Streetwise, Aurora, Tyron, Cyan, Powerplay, and Dama howls   
  
in unison, with Stalker joining in. Sport joins in as well. After a   
  
moment, everbody stops howling, as Hunter looks around.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
  
(PLEASED)   
  
Let's go home, guys. Our work here is done.   
  
  
Sport frowns thoughtfully as he eyes Hunter.   
  
  
SPORT:   
  
(QUESTIONING, CONCERNED)   
  
...All of us? Even me?   
  
  
Hunter smiles.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
  
(PLEASED, TRUTHFULLY)   
  
Yes, all of us.   
  
  
This makes Sport smile. All of Rovers walks out of the room, leading   
  
several criminals and Cano-Mutants away as the camera CUTS TO:   
  
  
Scene: Road Rover Mission Control - Grounds  
  
  
It is the same as before.  
  
Scene: Road Rover Mission Control - Rover Council   
  
  
This is a relatively large room, with a table in the middle of the   
  
room. Currently situated around the table are Hunter, Blades   
  
Broadsword, Roller, and Hubert, with everybody talking about   
  
something. Blades Broadsword is a Greyhound Cano-Sapien, and is   
  
wearing the typical Road Rover uniform. At this point in time,   
  
Master strides in, and stands at the head of the table. He ahems.   
  
  
MASTER:   
  
(INTERRUPTING, REGAL)   
  
Attention everyone. This session of the Rover Council is now called   
  
into order.   
  
  
Everybody quiets down. Master continues.   
  
  
MASTER:   
  
(BLUNT, DEFERRED)   
  
The first business of the council shall be called in reference to   
  
the currently Road Rover Cadet known as Sport, and his wish to be a   
  
full-fledged Road Rover. Comments? Opinions?   
  
  
Hunter stands up.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
  
(MATTER OF FACT)   
  
I think Sport has earn being a Road Rover. Espically in the past   
  
mission against Parvo. My suggestion is that He's in.   
  
  
Hunter frowns briefly.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
  
(WORRIED)   
  
The only problem that I can see is that, like Greta, Sport won't be   
  
welcomed warmly.   
  
  
Hubert hrms.   
  
  
HUBERT:   
  
(UNDERSTANDING, REASSURING)   
  
That'll happen, my boy. Don't worry, it'll pass.   
  
  
Roller frowns.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
  
(UNEASY)   
  
I hope you're right, professor....   
  
  
Blades Broadsword frowns briefly.   
  
  
BLADES BROADSWORD:   
  
(CONTEMPLATION, DOUBT)   
  
I'm wondering, you don't suppose it was a trick, right?   
  
  
Hunter hrms.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
  
(DISARMINGLY, CALM)   
  
I don't think so, Blades. At least, not the way Sport was beating on   
  
Parvo. He was ANGRY.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
  
(MUSING)   
  
Besides, if it was a trick, I would have to give them a Emmy.   
  
Considering the bruises they got from each other...   
  
  
Roller shrugs.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
  
(AGREEING)   
  
Regardless, I agree with Hunter. Sport's in for me.   
  
  
Hubert nods as well.   
  
  
HUBERT:   
  
(AGREEING)   
  
As do I.   
  
  
Blades shrugs lightly.   
  
  
BLADES BROADSWORD:   
  
(SARCASTIC, AGREEING)   
  
Well, in this case, since everybody else is in agreement, who am I   
  
to argue? He's in.   
  
  
Blades eyes Master.   
  
  
BLADES BROADSWORD:   
  
(QUESTIONING, THOUGHTFULLY)   
  
Since we're all in agreement with Sport, what's next on the Agenda?   
  
  
Master nods.   
  
  
MASTER:   
  
(BLUNT)   
  
Right.   
  
  
Master holds out a sheet of paper.   
  
  
MASTER:   
  
(OFF HANDED, MUSING)   
  
This has been delivered to me by Adin. It outlines a new subgroup   
  
within the Road Rover group. It has been suggested this Subgroup   
  
will be known as Quick Strike by Adin.   
  
  
Hunter blinks.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
  
(CONFUSED)   
  
...Why?   
  
  
HUNTER:   
  
(PROTESTED, CONFUSED)   
  
With the Strayers, Bounty Hunters, Wanderers, among others... We   
  
don't need a Subgroup. If want to be a team, then sure, but why a   
  
Subgroup?   
  
  
Blades nods frowning.   
  
  
BLADES BROADSWORD:   
  
(AGREEING, REMEMBERING)   
  
Indeed. Asking for a team would be easier. Forming the Freelanced   
  
Rovers has been a battle.   
  
  
Roller frowns.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
  
(CONFUSED)   
  
Yeah, why? When making and asking for a team would be a lot   
  
simplier.   
  
  
Master hrms.   
  
  
MASTER:   
  
(BLUNT)   
  
Perhaps I can answer that.   
  
  
Everybody turns to look at Master. He continues.   
  
  
MASTER:   
  
(INFORMATIVE)   
  
The Subgroup is for the Rovers who want to be out on the road,   
  
consistantly without having to become a Strayer. Of course, the   
  
group will also host normal Rovers.   
  
  
Hubert hrms before nodding.   
  
  
HUBERT:   
  
(MUSING)   
  
That makes sense...   
  
  
Roller frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
  
(THOUGHTFULLY)   
  
Yeah. Except that the initial group is usually has two teams in it.   
  
I'm wondering what are those two teams have as their members.   
  
  
Blades takes the paper from Master and looks it over.   
  
  
BLADES BROADSWORD:   
  
(READING, MURMURING, SHOCKED)   
  
Let's see... the first team would be made out of Adin, the other   
  
Blades, Streetwise, Aurora, Tyron, Cyan, Powerplay, and Dama. And   
  
the second team is made of Eldon, Harlem, Eddie, Dreamer, Skater,   
  
Goldenrod, and... NO.   
  
  
Everybody blinks at Blades' reaction. Hunter takes the paper from   
  
Blades and looks it over, before frowning tightly.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
  
(REMARKING, DOUBT)   
  
...Stalker? NO WAY.   
  
  
Hunter crumples the paper up and scowls.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
  
(DEFIANTLY)   
  
Sorry. The Project has crashed and burn. There is no way Quick   
  
Strike will exist as long as Stalker is a prospect for the second   
  
team.   
  
  
Master nods at Hunter.   
  
  
MASTER:   
  
(UNDERSTANDING, MURMURMING)   
  
I understand, Hunter. Adin felt the same, but Eldon was the one who   
  
put her on the squad.   
  
  
Master hrms.   
  
  
MASTER:   
  
(INTERESTING, EXPLAINING)   
  
And... I must admit I was interested when I saw her name included in   
  
the list. It might make Quick Strike into something special.   
  
  
Hubert frowns.   
  
  
HUBERT:   
  
(AGREEING, OMINOUS)   
  
It might, Master, or it might break it.   
  
  
Roller nods.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
  
(URGENT)   
  
Agreed. Drop Stalker's name from it and I will agree to Quick   
  
Strike.   
  
  
Blades and Hunter nods as well.   
  
  
BLADES BROADSWORD:   
  
(AGREEING)   
  
Same here.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
  
(AGREEING)   
  
Indeed.   
  
  
Hubert glances at Master before sighing.   
  
  
HUBERT:   
  
(BLUNT)   
  
...It's no longer our call, my boy.   
  
  
Blades frowns at Hubert, as does Hunter and Roller.   
  
  
BLADES BROADSWORD:   
  
(CONFUSED)   
  
What do you mean by that, professor?   
  
  
Roller just sighs heavily.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
  
(FRUSTRATED)   
  
Hubert means that it is the Master's final choice on this. He gets   
  
to decide whether Quick Strike forms with or without Stalker.   
  
  
Hunter frowns.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
  
(SARCASTIC)   
  
Well, I wouldn't have predicated this. Bummer.   
  
  
Hunter glances at Master.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
  
(QUESTIONING)   
  
Is there anything else we have to cover?   
  
  
Master nods.   
  
  
MASTER:   
  
(BLUNT)   
  
There is.   
  
  
Master ahems.   
  
  
MASTER:   
  
(INFORMATIVE)   
  
It involves the new vehicles that Canis, Hubert, and Roller are   
  
designing and in turn... Quick Strike.   
  
  
Everybody except for Hubert looks at Master, instantly interested.   
  
Hubert merely smiles. Master continues.   
  
  
MASTER:   
  
(EXPLAINING)   
  
It's like this...   
  
  
As Master continues talking. The Camera CUTS TO-   
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control: Conference Room   
  
  
It is the same as before. The Rovers (which now   
unofficially includes Sport), Eldon, Harlem, EF, Dreamer,   
Skater, Goldenrod, Stalker, Adin, SBlades, Streetwise,   
Aurora, Tyron, Cyan, Powerplay, Dama, Roller, and Hubert are   
assembled before the Master.   
  
  
MASTER   
(BLUNT)   
Rovers, everything is complete, except for a few loose   
strings which are going to be tied up right now.   
  
  
Master glances at Sport.   
  
  
MASTER   
(BLUNT)   
Sport, step forward.   
  
  
Master hrms thoughtfully, as Sport steps forth.   
  
  
MASTER   
(QUESTIONING, INTERESTED)   
Why do you wish to be a Road Rover? And be truthful.   
  
  
Sport hrms.   
  
  
SPORT   
(STRAIGHT FORWARD, HONEST)   
Because, I've felt empty for a while until now, I miss   
being able to help, I miss being able to run with the Pack.   
There's more, lots more, but it's these two, that brought me   
here before you, Master.   
  
  
Master nods.   
  
  
MASTER   
(BLUNT)   
I've thought so. However, while I give out orders to every   
Rover team or unit, in this case, I've no power. Hunter?   
  
  
Hunter glances at Sport.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(QUESTIONING)   
Sport?   
  
  
Hunter extends his right hand towards Sport.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(PLEASED)   
Welcome to the Pack.   
  
  
Sport smiles and shakes Hunter's hand, as Exile rushes up   
to Sport and gives him a bear hug. The sound of bones   
breaking can be heard.   
  
  
EXILE   
(PLEASED)   
I give all of my comrades big bear hug!!   
  
  
Cosmo also gives Sport a bear hug. More sounds of bone   
breaking can be heard.   
  
  
COSMO   
(PLEASED, EXCITED)   
As do I!!   
  
  
Sport erks.   
  
  
SPORT   
(IN PAIN, SARCASTIC)   
Gee thanks.   
  
  
As Exile and Cosmo release their grip on Sport, Colleen   
and Greta waves.   
  
  
COLLEEN   
(PLEASED)   
Welcome, guv.   
  
  
GRETA   
(BLUNT, PLEASED)   
What she said.   
  
  
Blitz crosses his arms.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(PLEASED, THREATENING)   
Hello, Walsh Boy. NOW, if you ever bite me like last time,   
ever again...   
  
  
Sport shrugs lightly.   
  
  
SPORT   
(MURMURING)   
Right, right.   
  
  
Master smiles slightly.   
  
  
MASTER   
(PLEASED)   
Now, that's set. We've one last thing to deal with...   
  
  
MASTER   
(INFORMATIVE)   
Recently, an application has been sent in for a sub-group   
of Road Rovers. The Road Rover Council has discussed this   
application before leaving me with the final decision on   
this.   
  
  
MASTER   
(BLUNT)   
I've decided.   
  
  
Master glances at all.   
  
  
MASTER   
(INFORMATIVE, SLIGHTLY PLEASED)   
Road Rover sub-group, now to known as Quick Strike, is   
approved.   
  
  
Everybody grins.   
  
  
ADIN   
(PLEASED, EXCITED)   
ALRIGHT!!   
  
  
BLADES   
(PLEASED)   
As a wise man once said, "Tottally Cool."   
  
  
STREETWISE   
(PLEASED)   
OUI!!! Ze Fantanstique!!!   
  
  
ELDON   
(PLEASED)   
Cool.   
  
  
EF hrms, and nods.   
  
  
EF   
(AGREEING, BLUNT)   
Indeed.   
  
  
Harlem frowns.   
  
  
HARLEM   
(UNCERTAIN)   
...I just hope we're all going to be placed into teams...   
  
  
Master ahems and glances at Adin, Dama, Blades,   
Streetwise, Aurora, Tyron, Cyan, and Powerplay.   
  
  
MASTER   
(COMMANDING)   
Adin, Blades, Streetwise, Aurora, Tyron, Cyan, Powerplay,   
and Dama, step forward.   
  
  
Adin, Dama, Blades, Streetwise, Aurora, Tyron, Cyan, and   
Powerplay steps forth. Master hrms.   
  
  
MASTER   
(INFORMATIVE, PLEASED)   
When I selected you, it was so each and everyone of you   
can developed into a team. This, has certainly occurred.   
You're now the Gold Quick Strike Unit, lead by Adin, with   
Dama as Co-Commander of this unit.   
  
  
From now on, Adin, Blades, Streetwise, Aurora, Tyron,   
Cyan, Powerplay, and Dama together shall be referred to as the   
Golds. Adin smiles.   
  
  
ADIN   
(PLEASED, TRUTHFULLY)   
Thank you, Master. I promise you won't regret this.   
  
  
Dama nods.   
  
  
DAMA   
(AGREEING, HONEST)   
At all.   
  
  
Master smiles.   
  
  
MASTER   
(KNOWINGLY, PLEASED, INFORMATIVE)   
I know. However, this may concern a few of the Gold   
Strikers, namely Tyron, Blades, Powerplay, and Streetwise since   
month long disappearances shall be noted. In short, most of   
the Gold Strikers unit shall be Part-Time, instead of Full-  
Time, giving those time to persue normal lives.   
  
  
Blades, Streetwise, Tyron, and Powerplay all smile.   
  
  
BLADES   
(PLEASED, EXCITED)   
Thank you, Master-san!!   
  
  
STREETWISE   
(JOYFUL, EXCITED)   
Oui!!! Thanks Monsieur Master!!   
  
  
TYRON   
(PLEASED)   
Aye. Thanks, Master.   
  
  
POWERPLAY   
(PLEASED)   
Indeed. Thanks you, Master.   
  
  
Master nods, smiling.   
  
  
MASTER   
(PLEASED)   
You're welcome. All of you.   
  
  
Master glances at Eldon, Harlem, EF, Dreamer, Skater, and   
Goldenrod.   
  
  
MASTER   
(BLUNT)   
Now, Eldon, Harlem, Dreamer, Skater, Goldenrod, Edward...   
  
  
Master eyes Stalker and frowns.   
  
  
MASTER   
(STERN)   
...And Stalker.   
  
  
EF, Eldon, Dreamer, Harlem, Skater, Goldenrod, and Stalker   
step forth. Master frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
MASTER   
(BLUNT)   
There are a few of you, that I think deserves to be put in   
the Strayer Program, and the rest of you stay in the Rovers.   
Disprite, or IN sprite of this, all of you work well as a   
team, so...   
  
  
MASTER   
(SLIGHTLY PLEASED, SLIGHTLY STERN)   
A team you shall be. The Second Team of this Sub-Group...   
The Silver Quick Strike unit, with Eldon as your leader, and   
hopefully, Eldon, himself, can learn a few lessons from his   
Second in Command, Dreamer.   
  
  
From now on, Eldon, Dreamer, Skater, Harlem, Goldenrod,   
EF, and Stalker together shall be known as the Silvers. Eldon   
smiles slightly.   
  
  
ELDON   
(PLEASED, SLIGHTLY ANNOYED)   
Thank you... I think.   
  
  
Dreamer shrugs.   
  
  
DREAMER   
(BLUNT)   
Be happy, El. He could've rejected us altogether.   
  
  
Goldenrod and EF nods.   
  
  
GOLDENROD   
(AGREEING, BLUNT)   
Yeah. Be Happy.   
  
  
EF   
(AGREEING, CONTEMPLATION)   
Goldie's right. And, hey, this could be worse.   
  
  
Stalker frowns.   
  
  
STALKER   
(GRUFF, MURMURING)   
Whatever.   
  
  
Skater eyes Stalker.   
  
  
SKATER   
(ANNOYED, CROSSILY)   
You are certainly a sour puss...   
  
  
MASTER   
(BLUNT)   
If there nothing else...   
  
  
MASTER   
(PLEASED, INFORMATIVE)   
Everybody is dismissed.   
  
  
Hubert ahems.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(BLUNT, TO MASTER)   
There is one other thing, Master...   
  
  
HUBERT   
(INFORMATIVE, PLEASED)   
I have several vehicles for these two new units to use.   
  
  
Adin grins.   
  
  
ADIN   
(PLEASED, EXCITED)   
ALL RIGHT!!!   
  
  
Eldon grins as well.   
  
  
ELDON   
(JOYFUL, EXCITED)   
Now, this, I gotta see!!!   
  
  
Dreamer nods.   
  
  
DREAMER   
(AGREEING, THOUGHTFUL)   
Indeed.   
  
  
DAMA   
(PLEASED, EXCITED)   
Then, let's go!!!   
  
  
The Rovers, the Golds, and the Silvers all race out of   
the room, with Hubert and Roller following. CUT TO:   
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control: Vehicular Bay   
  
  
This is a room that has various vehicles in various   
degrees (Damaged, Rebuilding and Normal). There is three   
covered vehicles. Hubert, Roller, The Rovers, The Golds, and   
The Silvers enters. Hubert points off to one side.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(INDICATING, BLUNT)   
It's this way.   
  
  
Eldon hrms.   
  
  
ELDON   
(THOUGHTFULLY)   
Hm.   
  
  
DREAMER   
(MUSING)   
I hope this vehicle can help us out.   
  
  
Skater nods.   
  
  
SKATER   
(AGREEING)   
So do I sis. So do I.   
  
  
HARLEM   
(BLUNT, SLIGHTLY ANNOYED)   
I certainly hope it's a plane and not just another   
motorcycle.   
  
  
EF hrms then looks at Hubert.   
  
  
EF   
(QUESTIONING, CONFUSED)   
So, professor, where is this...thing?   
  
  
Hubert shrugs and indicates to the covered vehicle.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(INFORMATIVE, INDICATING)   
Right in front of us.   
  
  
Goldenrod hrms.   
  
  
GOLDENROD   
(CONTEMPLATION, HOPEFUL)   
Looks like... it must be a mobile home.   
  
  
Stalker shakes her head and hrms.   
  
  
STALKER   
(THINKING OUT LOUD)   
Nah. I'll say it's a tank. A very BIG one.   
  
  
Hubert hrms.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(THOUGHTFULLY)   
Actually...   
  
  
HUBERT   
(HONEST, STRAIGHT FORWARD)   
Both you and Rod are right, Stalker, my girl.   
  
  
Eldon hrms.   
  
  
ELDON   
(MUSING)   
Interesting...   
  
  
Hubert smiles, and nods.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(AGREEING, EXPLAINING)   
It is, El. It is. It has been renovated to this point in   
time, several technology has been added to make this a RRMC   
on wheels...without the Transdogmafier. THAT would take more   
energy, and that when it's idling waiting for a Cano-Sapien   
or a canine to enter it. But regardless, I believe we did a   
good job on this...   
  
  
Hubert, and Roller removes the sheet to reveal the Road   
Base.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(PLEASED)   
I present to you... The Road Base.   
  
  
Harlem nods and frowns.   
  
  
HARLEM   
(BLUNT)   
It looks...silly.   
  
  
EF nods.   
  
  
EF   
(AGREEING, MURMURING)   
I'll hafta to agree on that.   
  
  
Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
GOLDENROD   
(MUTTERING, BLUNT)   
As would I.   
  
  
Dreamer hrms.   
  
  
DREAMER   
(THOUGHTFULLY)   
Hmmmm...   
  
  
SKATER   
(HONEST)   
I like it really, Professor, but it's as stealthly as a   
Sherman Tank.   
  
  
Stalker hrms.   
  
  
STALKER   
(MUTTERING, BLUNT)   
Simple, but nice.   
  
  
Hubert frowns momentarily.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(ANNOYED)   
Don't dismiss the Road Base so fast. It may not look like   
it, but it has been upgraded by Rover Technology.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(BLUNT)   
And by Rover Technology, I mean this...   
  
  
With a signal from Hubert, the Road Base shudders and   
unfolds several guns and armor covering. The Silvers stares.   
With another signal, the Road Base shifts back to its normal   
form.   
  
  
ELDON   
(STUNNED, PLEASED)   
...Cool...   
  
  
Dreamer hrms.   
  
  
DREAMER   
(PLEASED)   
It doesn't seem so "simple" now...   
  
  
Skater nods.   
  
  
SKATER   
(AGREEING, PLEASED)   
I agree sis.   
  
  
Harlem nods as well.   
  
  
HARLEM   
(BLUNT)   
Indeed.   
  
EF hrms.   
  
  
EF   
(THINKING OUT LOUD)   
I like it.   
  
  
Goldenrod nods.   
  
  
GOLDENROD   
(EAGER)   
Yeah. Let's see what else Hubert and Roller include on   
this.   
  
  
Stalker shrugs.   
  
  
STALKER   
(BORED)   
Whatever.   
  
  
The Silvers enters the Road Base, with Hubert following.   
CUT TO:   
  
  
SCENE- Road Base: Interior   
  
  
This is a large area. Currently, the Silvers and Hubert   
are in a area, that has Tricks and the covered "motorcycles".   
Eldon hrms.   
  
  
ELDON   
(THOUGHTFULLY)   
Hmmmm...   
  
  
HUBERT   
(INFORMATIVE, HONEST)   
This is the staging area. Where most vehicles outside of   
the Road Base resides. Currently, that only means Tricks is   
the only vehicle here.   
  
  
Hubert steps towards three covered "motorcycles". He hrms.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(KNOWINGLY)   
However, with only Tricks in the group, he may get a bit   
lonely.   
  
  
Hubert removes the cover to reveal Skycycle, Recoil and   
Sparks.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(EXPLAINING, PLEASED)   
So I had a discussion with the other Science Rovers and   
they agreed with me, so you have three more Cyctrons in   
addition to Tricks. Meet Skycycle, Recoil, and Sparks.   
  
  
Skycycle, Recoil, and Sparks all honk their horns in   
greetings.   
  
  
SKYCYCLE   
(ELECTRONIC VOICE, PLEASED)   
Hello.   
  
  
SPARKS   
(ELECTRONIC VOICE, DISINTERESTED)   
Yo.   
  
  
RECOIL   
(ELECTRONIC VOICE, HYPER)   
Hiya!!!   
  
  
Dreamer hrms at Skycycle.   
  
  
DREAMER   
(MUSING, HONEST)   
You're like a restful dream, I think I will like you,   
Skycyc.   
  
  
SKYCYCLE   
(HONEST)   
Among the storm of chaos, I'm the anchor you can depend   
on.   
  
  
Skater glances at Recoil and hrms.   
  
  
SKATER   
(PLEASED)   
I've a good feeling that you and me are going to be good   
friends.   
  
  
RECOIL   
(PLEASED)   
I think I might like that.   
  
  
Stalker notices Sparks "glancing" at her and shakes her   
head.   
  
  
STALKER   
(BLUNT)   
...No. I don't think you would like me. I'm   
too...wild...to quote a Rover.   
  
  
SPARKS   
(GRINNING, HONEST)   
Who says that I'm not already rotten? Give me a chance. I   
might just grow on you.   
  
  
Stalker hrms.   
  
  
STALKER   
(MUSING)   
...I suppose I could get used to you.   
  
  
Sparks' face grins.   
  
  
SPARKS   
(PLEASED)   
I knew you will.   
  
  
Eldon glances at Hubert.   
  
  
ELDON   
(QUESTIONING, CONFUSED)   
Professor? If may ask a question... How did the Base get   
so... HUGE. When we found it, it was, well... normal.   
  
  
Hubert ahs and hrms.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(UNCONCERNED)   
That's easy. I used an internal size reconfiguration gun   
on the Base.   
  
  
The Silvers blinks in confusion. Hubert hrms.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(SCIENTIFIC, EXPLAINING, STRAIGHT FORWARD)   
Which expands the interior size about 50 times while not   
effecting the exterior size. In short, we're all standing in   
one centremetre of space within the Road Base.   
  
  
Eldon, Harlem, Skater, and Stalker blinks and erms. EF,   
Dreamer, and Goldenrod nods.   
  
  
ELDON   
(BLUNT)   
I see.   
  
  
Hubert nods and continues onward, with the Silvers   
following, until they stop at a blue door.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(INFORMATIVE)   
At any rate, the next stop is the Road Base's kitchen.   
  
  
EF ahems.   
  
  
EF   
(CONTEMPLATION)   
Allow me to say something right now.   
  
  
EF shakes a fist.   
  
  
EF   
(COLD, DETERMINED)   
You step in their while I'm working, and there's going to   
be some broken noses. Got me?   
  
  
The Silvers and Hubert chuckles. After a moment EF joins   
in.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(CHUCKLING, BLUNT)   
I guess you got your resident cook. At any rate, the rooms   
before you, except that one with a red door, are quarters   
and guest quarters. However, they're all closet sized rooms. We   
still have size to consider, after all.   
  
  
Ef frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
EF   
(THOUGHTFULLY)   
Hmmm...   
  
  
Harlem shrugs.   
  
  
HARLEM   
(HONEST)   
We probably not going to need more than that. We do have   
quarters at Mission Control.   
  
  
Dreamer hrms.   
  
  
DREAMER   
(MUSING)   
An home away from home...   
  
  
Eldon smiles.   
  
  
ELDON   
(PLEASED)   
I like it.   
  
  
Goldenrod thumbs towards a doorway   
  
  
GOLDENROD   
(QUESTIONING, CONFUSED)   
Say, professor? What about this room?   
  
  
Hubert hrms at the doorway.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(INFORMATIVE)   
Oh? This? It's the Road Base's conference room.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(EXPLAINING)   
This is where you will generally get your orders while   
you're out on the field.   
  
  
Stalker hrms.   
  
  
STALKER   
(THOUGHTFULLY)   
Hm. It MIGHT work.   
  
  
Eldon grins.   
  
  
ELDON   
(GRINNING, PLEASED)   
Impressive.   
  
  
Hubert smiles slightly and hrms.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(QUESTIONING)   
So, what do you guys think?   
  
  
HUBERT   
(QUESTIONING)   
Happy?   
  
  
The Silvers looks at one another before looking at Hubert.   
  
  
SILVER STRIKERS   
(EXCITED, PLEASED, IN UNISON)   
YES!!!   
  
  
Hubert grins.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(PLEASED)   
I'm glad that you're happy. Now, let's see the Golds'   
reaction to their vehicles.   
  
  
Eldon nods.   
  
  
ELDON   
(AGREEING)   
Right.   
  
  
The Silver Strikers steps out of the Road Base, alongside   
Hubert CUT TO:   
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control: Vehicular Bay   
  
  
It is the same as before. Dama frowns thoughtfully, as   
Hubert and the Silver Strikers exits the Road Base.   
  
  
DAMA   
(BLUNT)   
I like what the Silver Strikers are going to get, but...   
  
  
DAMA   
(QUESTIONING)   
But what do we get?   
  
  
Roller hrms.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(BLUNT)   
I was going to save it for later...   
  
  
ROLLER   
(SARCASTIC)   
But since you ask so nicely...   
  
  
Roller walks up to covered plane. Dama blinks then looks   
at Roller.   
  
  
DAMA   
(SHOCKED)   
Wow... Is this it?   
  
  
Roller nods. Muzzle whimpers. Hunter notices this, and   
comforts Muzzle.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(COMFORTING)   
There, there, buddy...   
  
  
HUNTER   
(EASY)   
You're still her favorite. You may just have to share her   
with a plane, that's all.   
  
  
Muzzle sighs. Roller hrms.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(INFORMATIVE)   
It is. When you brought in your ideas for a plane, we   
decide to make sure it can take whatever you throw at it and   
then some.   
  
  
Roller removes the cover revealing the Phantom Striker.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(PLEASED)   
This is your plane, Dama. The Phantom Striker.   
  
  
SBlades hrms.   
  
  
SBLADES   
(BLUNT)   
I think Dama-san is speechless...   
  
  
Streetwise nods.   
  
  
STREETWISE   
(AGREEING, THOUGHTFUL)   
Looks like it, madame Blades.   
  
  
Tyron hrms.   
  
  
TYRON   
(MUSING, UNEASY)   
Personally, I'm wondering if this thing /CAN/ survive one   
of Dama's tricks.   
  
  
Dama blinks slowly.   
  
  
DAMA   
(STUNNED)   
...   
  
  
Dama smiles slowly.   
  
  
DAMA   
(PLEASED)   
I LOVE IT!!!   
  
  
Cyan and Aurora nods.   
  
  
CYAN   
(PLEASED)   
Cool.   
  
  
AURORA   
(PLEASED)   
Yeah.   
  
  
Adin hrms.   
  
  
ADIN   
(THINKING OUT LOUD)   
I like it, Roller. The Phantom Striker is very   
interesting.   
  
  
Adin glances at Hubert.   
  
  
ADIN   
(QUESTIONING)   
But is that the only one we're going to get?   
  
  
Hubert approaches one of the covered vehicles, with Roller   
in tow.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(EXPLAINING, HONEST)   
This one is designed to be a suplement to the Phantom   
Striker. When the design plans were made, by you, no less,   
Adin... We made a slight adjustment. Giving this vehicle, a   
hovercraft mode. I think it's fitting for the Gold Strikers to   
have this one...   
  
  
Roller pulls off the sheet to reveal Land Striker.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(PLEASED)   
Say hello to... The Land Striker.   
  
  
Adin blinks in surprise.   
  
  
ADIN   
(SHOCKED)   
Wow...   
  
  
Streetwise frowns.   
  
  
STREETWISE   
(UNSETTLED)   
I think we're going to be in trouble...   
  
  
Powerplay nods.   
  
  
POWERPLAY   
(AGREEING, THINKING OUT LOUD)   
Indeed. But, I can see why they like our new vehicles.   
  
  
Cyan hrms.   
  
  
CYAN   
(AGREEING, MUSING)   
Yeah, dude. They're impressive to say the least.   
  
  
Tyron hrms and nods.   
  
  
TYRON   
(AGREEING, THOUGHTFUL)   
Aye. They would almost certainly help us out in tight   
situations.   
  
  
Hubert glances at Adin and Dama.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(QUESTIONING)   
What do you think?   
  
  
ADIN   
(PLEASED)   
What do I think? IT'S GREAT!!!   
  
  
Adin smiles at Roller and Hubert.   
  
  
ADIN   
(HONEST)   
Thank you. The Land Striker shall be put to good use.   
  
  
Dama nods in agreement.   
  
  
DAMA   
(AGREEING)   
Indeed.   
  
  
DAMA   
(THANKFUL, PLEASED)   
Yes, thank you very much.   
  
  
Roller and Hubert smiles.   
  
  
ROLLER/HUBERT   
(PLEASED, IN UNISON)   
You're welcome.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(PLEASED)   
Hopefully, they won't get the field testing until a few   
days from now...   
  
  
As soon as Hubert finish speaking, a siren can be heard.   
Hubert frowns.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(WORRIED)   
Or maybe not...   
  
  
At this point in time, Master walks in, frowning.   
  
  
MASTER   
(WORRIED)   
I've grim news.   
  
  
MASTER   
(INFORMATIVE)   
There have been rumors that Vermund and the Eliminator has   
been spotted in St. Louis. Those rumors have been confirmed.   
Whatever they have planned must be put to an end. Go to it,   
Rovers, Strikers.   
  
  
Hunter frowns.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(AGREEING)   
Then, there's no time to lose.   
  
  
Hunter addresses the other Rovers.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(EXCITED, LOUD, PROUD)   
LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!   
  
  
Eldon and Adin glances at one another, hrming.   
  
  
ELDON/ADIN   
(HRMING, THINKING)   
...   
  
  
Eldon and Adin then addresses the Gold Strikers and Silver   
Strikers.   
  
  
ELDON/ADIN   
(EXCITED, LOUD, PROUD, IN UNISON)   
Let's hit the Highway, STRIKERS!!!   
  
  
With that, The Rovers, and both Quick Strike race off,   
with Hunter at the head, Colleen, Exile, Eldon, Dreamer and   
Dama flaking him, with Muzzle, EF and Shag, Aurora, Cyan, and   
Cosmo, Streetwise, Blitz, Goldenrod, Sport, Greta and   
SBlades, Dreamer, Skater, Tyron, Stalker, and Powerplay   
following. Adin and Harlem flies overhead. The scene freezes.   
  
  
FADE OUT   
  
  
The words, "The Beginning..." fades in for a moment,   
before fading away.   
  
  
Blades Broadsword appears courtesy of George Aguirres.  
  
  
Quick Strike Quote of the DAY:  
  
"He's hiding something!" Sheridan "Of course he is." Garibaldi 


End file.
